Emiko's story
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: What would it be like if you witnessed you're whole family get killed before you? travel to the past and live with the same family that died? well thats what young fox demon Emiko is going to do! this is based off a role play with my friends! on IMVU!
1. 1 Back to the past!

RP story 1

DISCLAIMER: i don't own twilight, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, or any of the other shows,games, books that are mixed into this story based off our RPG on IMVU.

CHAPTER 1: Meet Emiko....OR...Back to the past! :D

beep....beep....BEEEEP....Crash! "Stupid alarm clock....." Said a girl with long silver hair. She got up from her cot in the shabby, creeky, rat infested house that she loved so much.

She walked into the bahroom and stared at herself sleepily. Her left white fox ear twitched. Then the phone rang.

She picked it up. "Hello?" she answered. A man spoke on the other end with a growl. "Emiko! You are in Hot water now! I'm following you're scent as we speak!

Why can't you just..." the man rammbled on so Emiko interupted "DAD! you can't make me come back! and for you're information you'll never find me cause i am...."

CRASH! A man busted through the window and tackled Emiko who rolled back and kicked him off her. "Get off me Miku!" Emiko ran up stairs as Miku got up,

He swayed his fox tail and shouted. "I'm bringing you back wether you like it or not!"

Emiko reached the top of the stairs and dived through the glass window breaking it and landed in the sandy ground with a roll and ended in a crouch. "You'll have to catch me first dad!"

Emiko ran over to her black painted motorcycle with silver flames painted around a silver paw print. Emiko got on and kick started it and sped off just as Miku kicked down the front door!

Miku used his demon speed to come along side Emiko's motorcycle. "Hello....:P" said Miku

Emiko flipped open a cover on the right handle. "Goodbye!..." She pushed it and disapeared into a portal in the sky. Miku stood there...."Just wait till i see her again...." A cat walked up to miku.

Miku kicked the cat so far it was out of sight. "Stupid cat follows me every where...First the church, the public library then the middle of no where..."

XXXXXXXXXXX 400 YEARS IN THE PAST XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emiko came out of a portal in a city and swirved out of the way of a car, then outa the way of a Tanker. She stupidly hit the foot brake without applying the thruster and wiped out.

Her motorcycle's back tire flew up and Emiko flew off as the motorcycle crashed into a building and emiko busted through a plate glass window of an office building.

She came to a halt as people filled into the room and gasped at the large blood pool and blood streeks across the floor.

Emiko blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXX at the Hospital 3 hours later XXXXXXXXX

Emiko woke up and the first thing she saw was a short spikey black haired girl leaning over her.

"Umm...Can i help you?" The girl smiled "Hello i'm Alice. I'm the doctor that patched you up!"

Emiko was confused "Patched me up?" Alice picked up a clip board. "Yes! you have 4 broken ribs, 2 fractured fingers, and internal tissue damage as well as some serious cuts and bruises!"

And all the while she spoke her voice sounded like wind chimes or in other words very beutiful!

Emiko then remembered what happened. "That can't be! that wasn't that bad of a crash! it shouldnt of even hurt me!" Alice tapped her clip board "The clip board never lies."

Emiko looked in the mirror beside her bed. Her hair had turned black and her white fox ears and fox tail was gone. She looked out the window and seen there was no moon.

"Excuse me but how exactly am i paying for this room?" Alice smiled "Well...unfortunately u have no money that we know of...so you'll just have to pay it off by helping around the hospital or

doing dishes or somthing"

Emiko laughed "Are you serious?" Alice put on a serious face. "Yes....very serious...And also you'll have to stay somewhere else while you recover, otherwise you will just be running up you're debt more!"

Emiko fell back on the pillow. "But i have no where to go! my bike burned up with all the money i have!" then she thought of somthing to herself "Along with my way back to the future..."

Alice smiled "I guess you could come stay at me and my brother's house." Emiko sighed "I guess i'll have to...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 1 HOUR LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emiko was now infront of a large house. All emiko had for luggage was a back pack filled with clothes and a small photo album. Emiko walked into the house after Alice.

Alice shouted "Hey Miku! i'm back!" Emiko froze in her tracks and her heart skipped a beat. "Did she say Miku!?" Emiko mentaly kicked herself for not realizing it earlier on.

She waited for Alice to leave out of sight then whipped out her photo album and flipped to a page of the entire family before it became broken. A short black haired girl with unusually pale skin was held in a noogy

by Miku. while Emiko's mother held her. Emiko heard someone coming and put the photo album away as a younger looking Miku walked into the room. "Umm....Alice....You brought a stranger into the house..."

said miku while he poked Emiko in the arm several dozen times with each emiko flinched from her injuries. Alice came into the room and yelled at Miku and hit him upside the head."Leave her alone!"

Miku, wasting no time put Alice in a headlock and a struggle began which was too boring to describe. So lets skip ahead to the part where this happens.

Alice's hair was a mess as Miku noogied the hell out of it and Emiko stared like a scared little girl. Then a blue haired girl walked in and broke them apart "Miku stop pestering alice and the guest!"

Miku let go of Alice."Sorry Sapphie...she's just an easy target ^_^" said Miku. Emiko spoke up seeming extremely nervous. "Okaaaay....I'm going to the guest room as soon as i find it...o.o" Alice led Emiko to her room.

Emiko smiled and said "Thanks..."

Alice had finished fixing her hair. "Dinner is in an hour..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX 1 HOUR LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emiko sat next to a little girl in a orange dress and she had black hair. this little girl kept asking questions that Emiko had to keep lying too. Across from her was a little girl with snow white hair

and little fox ears and she had rosey cheeks and a red kimono with a reb bow in her hair. She was earlier introduced to the girl in orange as "Rini" And the one in red as "Chibi"

The meal was made up of Rice, and chicken and there was a sort of seasoned meat nuggets in the center on a plate. All the while Emiko noticed Alice wasn't eating.

Emiko spoke up "Aren't you going to eat Alice?" Alice smiled "No i'm.....I'm not hungry..." She recieved a look from Miku wich Emiko read clearly as "Keep you're mouth shut... " It was either that

OR "can you please pass the chicken" iether way they were hiding somthing... Suddenly there was only 1 seasoned meat nugget left and Rini and Chibi were both fighting over it Rini grabbed it and took off running

as Chibi chased her around the table. Sapphie and Miku shouted for them to settle down but Emiko had a better solution. She grabbed her stake knife and threw it pinning Chibi's sleeve to the wall then grabbed Miku's fork

and threw it pinning Rini's dress collar to the wall next to Chibi. Emiko sat back down. And then noticed every one staring wide eyed at her. Rini mummbled somthing "Leave it to Aunt Alice to bring a trained killer to dinner..."

Emiko got up and spoke "If you'll excuse me i'll be going off to bed" Emiko left for her room before anybody could say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 15 MINUTES LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emiko was sitting in her room looking through the photo album of hers when She heard some one coming so she set the photo album on the end table then covered up and turned out the light.

The door opened and in came Rini She jumped on Emiko and said "That was SOOOO cool!!! can you teach me that!? by the way i'm 8 so if i seem to be getting on you're nerves i strongly suggest you

suck it up and get on with you're life!"

It was then that Rini saw the photo album with a picture of Her and Emiko only Rini was older! "Hey what is this!" Rini flipped through the pages and saw more pics of her family.

Rini looked up "Who are you!?" Emiko smiled "You'll never find out....And even if you guess....You'll never have proof or anyone who will believe you...Now it's time for you to sleep.."

Rini was confused. "What? Sleep?" Emiko touched rini between the eyes with 2 fingers and Rini passed out. Emiko took the photo album and put it in her back pack and locked it.

Alice came in and saw Rini on the bed asleep. Emiko was laying on the mini couch asleep as well.... Alice smiled "She musta fell asleep..." Alice picked up rini and took her to bed.

END OF CHAPTER 1: Next chapter: Emiko V.S. Rini! fight for the truth!


	2. 2 Emiko VS Rini

RP story 2

CHAPTER 2: Emiko V.S. Rini, Fight for the truth!

Emiko woke up the next morning with a startling racket coming from outside her door. she put her ear up to the door. She heard Chibi talking. "Why are we doing this again Rini?"  
Rini's voice came next. "Because Emiko is hiding somthing! And if we trap her we can. get some information!" Chibi sighed obviously not convinced. Rini spoke again. "Quick down the hall to hide!" Once they were gone Emiko slowly opened her door and walked out.. she would have slipped out the window if she wasnt so sure they weren't a threat. She saw the trap... it was a snare cleverly disguised as rope....because it is rope... while emiko pondered her pitiful excuse for humor she didn't notice Miku walk past her. It was only when Miku sprung the trap that brought her from her deep thoughts.

"What the!?" said a upside down dangling Miku.. Emiko stifled a chuckle. "Having fun Miku?" Miku growled "Just get me down!" Emiko walked past him "Nope...consider this payback for poking me when i was wounded and You thought it funny to poke me." It was then that Miku noticed somthing.  
"Hey! you're hair changed color! You're a Demon!" but emiko was already down the hall Miku had come from when Chibi and Rini ran down the hall. "I think we got her!" shouted Rini. They froe in their tracks when they seen an angry Miku. Chibi and Rini turned and shouted "Runaway!" And they did run away....

Emiko was walking through the forest when she noticed she was being followed. She starte running with demon speed weaving in and out of tree's and finished by stopping on a high up branch and looking down. ........Nothing...... She began to wonder if she had imagined it and then she heard 2 voices yelling above her. "Hiyaaaaaahhhhh!" Rini and Chibi dropped down and knocked Emiko to the ground hard! Emiko groaned once her head made contact with the ground blurring her vision.

XXXX CHILD HOOD FLASH BACK XXXXXX

Emiko fell to the ground hard as her uncle Niiro came at her full speed with 2 katana's in hand. Emiko rolled and did a spiral like break dance and got to her feet. She pulled out her katana and attacked Niiro. Niiro blocked with his left katana and struck with his right, Emiko's arm was cut open. She started crying. Niiro sighed. "Emiko you can't cry in a real fight or the enemy will just take advantage of it and kill you!" Emiko started crying more. Niiro sighed "Let me see it...." Niiro bandaged the cut up just in time to roll out of the way as a man crash landed on his feet where Niirowas standing. "Hello Niiro....." Niiro growled. "Irashu you Bastard!" Emiko got to her feet and ran at Irashu as fast and agile as her little kid body could! Irashu simply grabbed Emiko's arm and picked her up. "You must be Miku's newest offspring....I have no querrell with you...goodbye...." Irashu threw Emiko deep into the forest where she hit her head on a tree and blacked out.  
When she awoke the sun was just setting and she quickly remembered Irashu. She hurried back to the training field only to find Niiro dead...With his own 2 katana's stabbed through him. Emiko started crying just as Miku and Sapphie showed up.

XXXXXX END FLASH BACK XXXXXXXX

Emiko came to her senses as a kunai flew at her she rolled out of the way then jumped to her feet and dodged another then another Chibi and Rini threw a non stop barrage of Kunai while emiko dodged But pretty soon Emiko found out there were wires attached to each kunai and a web was formed around her trapping her.

Rini and Chibi cheered and high fived.

Rin jumped down onto a stump to sit infont of the now trapped Emiko. "Now...we can do this the hard way...or the Easy way! You tell me what I wanna know and everything goes according to plan...You refuse..And i may have to let my good sister Chibi over there Give you a make over Chibi style!" Emiko shivered at the word Make over.  
She had forgotten how tricky her sister Rini could be... Emiko spoke "if you're the good cop and she's the make over cop! who's got the tape recorder?"  
Rini was confused. "Come again?" Emiko changed up her strategy "If at first you don't succeed....give up and become a hobo....." Suddenly the wires came loose and fell to the ground.

Rini threw a tantrum as Emiko walked away......

END OF CHAPTER 2: next chapter: one little slip up blew it all out of proportion... 


	3. 3 one slip up

RP story

AUTHOR: Ok tis might be one of the the saddest chapters of the story.....

CHAPTER 3: One little slip up blew it all out of proportion....

Emiko walked back into the house and found everyone waiting for her outside. Alice was the first one to speak. "You never told us you were a demon." Sapphie was the next to speak. "And we have been talking....to certain people....with certain evidence...of certain things............of certain..-" Miku interupted "Sapphie quit feeding around the bush!... We want to know who you are!" Miku tossed a piece of paper at Emiko who caught it. It was the picture of Her and Miku after the rest of the family after all the tragedies were over. They looked so heart torn and broken... She lost this picture last night when rini jumped on her.  
Emiko looked up... "I guess you caught me......or.....not......" Emiko turned to run but the next thing she knew Miku was infront of her. "Explaine....."

Emiko shrugged almost knowing the effect this would have.... "I'm you're daughter from the future....." Sapphie and Alice fell over stunned from future syndrome along with Rini and Chibi.... Miku remained standing. "Oh sorry.... i guess i read this chapter before.....that's why it didnt work on me...." said Miku.

By this time Rini and Chibi had recovered and were jumping in circles chanting "We havea sister! we have a sister!"

Alice walked up and hugged Emiko but Emiko didn't hug back. she was going though a flash back at watching Chibi nd Rini

XXX CHILD HOOD FLASH BACK XXX

Emik was camping with her older sisters Rini ad Chibi... They were roasting marshmallows Emiko had fallen asleep. She awoke to the fire extinguished and 2 bodies piled up and burning. And a single word wrote on the side of the tent. "Irashu"...

XXX END FLASH BACK XXX

Emiko frowned and suddenly found herself being hugged by Sapphie. Emiko got a warm fuzzy feeling she couldn't explain the last time she fel this way was....

XXX CHILDHOOD FLASH BACK XXX

Emiko was with her Mom (AKA Sapphie) they were walking in a field Emiko and Sapphie were playing eye spy. it was Sapphies turn. "I spy with y little eye.  
Something brown and fuzzy....." Just then a chipmunk ran up Emiko's yellow sun dress an came out her sleeve while Emiko all the while giggled. "Is it a squirrel?" Sapphie smiled and tickled Emiko "You're so good at this game. ^_^.." Now it was Emiko's turn. "I spy with my little eye....Somthing Brown...and soft.." Sapphie smirked. "Is it Sand?....again?" Emiko twirled once... "Yes!" Now Sapphies turn. "Ok heres a hard one...." Suddenly Irashu was standing infront of them. "Ah..Emiko...And Sapphie too...." He grinned malisciously Sapphie hugged Emiko close to her. "Irashu....what do you want?" asked Sapphie fear clear in her voice. Irashu's grin got bigger "What i want? I want Miku's head on a silver platter.....But first....I have to finish off the rest of his family.  
By doing this....He will be weak with grief...But it gets boring, so i'll make this one fun..." Irashu grabbeed sapphie and held his claws to her throat.

"So Emiko...Lets play a game....It's called "Choice of death"." Emiko trembled. And Irashu continued. "I can kill you're mother several ways....here's where you come in.  
You will pick how she dies...If you refuse then i'll have to get creative...." Emiko started crying as He listed off her options

"#1. I break her neck, #2. I burn her alive, #3. I rip out her heart, #4. I crush her skull, #5. I slit her throat #6. I drown her. Now choose...."

Emiko was crying and sobbing hard when he finished... "Please....Let my mommy go! kill me instead!..Please!!!"  
Irashu chuckled evily. "No no no...that's not ow the game works...Besides...i plan to kill you INFRONT of you're father..."

Emiko clenched her fist... A dark Aura filled the air and Irashu sensed this... He reacted fast. "Bad move" SNAP!  
Sapphie was dead.... but it was Irashu's mistake to do so... Emiko Screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! AAAARRRRRRGGHHH!!!"  
Emiko's hair went wild and white fur grew all over Emiko and she grew into a giant White fox with blaring red eyes. Her fur ruffled itself into spikey pattern and she smacked Irashu into the air. and closed her jaws around him. Then blue fire flew from her mouth and Irashu was vaporized. Emiko Howled at the heavens as she reverted to normal form....

That was it...the last of her family besides her father Miku... She cried...She cried until she was but a hollow shell of her former cheerful self.  
She had new urges... To cause trouble, to wear black, to become stronger...and never again feel weak...she wanted to become so strong she could stop people from dying! and to never shed another tear for any reason....although she was sure she couldnt even thoughWhe she wanted to. an hour later...Miku showed up.... Emiko walked past him without a word. Miku buried Sapphie and spent the next few years mournin her death.

XXX END OF FLASH BACK XXX

Emiko slowly hugged sapphie back with one arm. Emiko spent the next 3 hours explaining why she had run away from home and come to the future.  
When she finished Alice stood up... "You're welcome to stay with us if you want..." Emiko smiled and couldnt help but say "I'd like that..."

END OF CHAPTER 3: Next chapter: love at first fight...

.. 


	4. 4 Love at first Fight

RP story

AUTHORS Note: Alice if you are reading this I took you're suggestion into consideration about lacing my story with you'r's and this chapter is going to be laced with the world martial arts tournament.

CHAPTER 4: Love at first Fight.

3 months later…..

XXX Emiko's dream XXX

Emiko was in her room in Miku's mountain castle that was once filled with loving family.

Now the home to one hollowed punk ass teen by the name of Emiko who was fed up with her fathers

Grieving…

Miku entered the room where Emiko was packing. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Miku

Leaning against the door frame of Emiko's bedroom. Emiko glanced at him for a moment then spoke.

"It's you're castle…Do what you want…" Miku sighed and walked up to Emiko. "Look I know I haven't

Exactly been a supportive…..person….The last few years, But you don't have to leave."

Emiko zipped closed her backpack and tossed it over by the duffel bag. "No...I DO have to leave…

You just can't handle the truth…Mom's gone! Rini and Chibi are gone! Niiro is GONE! And nobodies

Been able to find Aunt Alice…for all we know…she's gone too, So I'm leaving…"

Emiko picked up her 3rd bag and started grabbing things off the shelf like a photo album, hand gun,

Money, a wooden carved statue, and other random possessions. She finished and walked past her bed where a teddy bear sat. Miku stood there. "You're not taking you're bear?" Emiko shot him an annoyed

Glance. "Why would I? it's just another broken memory…" Miku grabbed emiko's arm. "Emiko…"

Emiko just pulled free and stopped at the door. "Good bye…see you in the next life…"

Emiko left. And the last sound Miku heard was a motorcycle driving off into the distance.

XXX Emiko's bedroom XXX

Emiko sat up quickly with a startle. She was covered in cold sweat. "What is wrong with me? I can't get that memory out of my mind…" just then there was a knock on her door. "Emiko! Wake up! Its almost

Time for the tournament!" It was Rini. Emiko got outa bed and got dressed.

She ran downstairs Alice and Miku were arguing wich inevitably led up to Alice gtting put in a headlock.

"Whats wrong batty? Are you mad?" Alice growled. "I'll you mad…."

XXX CENSORED!!! XXX

Miku kneeled down on one knee and held his………stomach….XD

Alice smirked. "How was that puppy?" Emiko was laughing. "Bout time Alice starts kicking some ass!"

Sapphie came into the room. "Miku quit pestering Alice…"

Miku just growled. "I'm still going to kick you're butt in the tournament Alice…"

Alice just walked away.

A few hours later we were at a place called Papaya Islands. Emiko looked around in wonder.

Then she saw a man in a blue Gi with spikey hair. "Woa…There's a guy who knows is stuff…"

Emiko thought to herself. They went through a series of tests called preliminaries…

They punched a machine and got a score. Emiko's score was 557 although Alice forced her to hold back

A LOT of her natural strength. Now Emiko was standing in the ring with everybody else waiting to be paired up. "Damn! This is so boring!…." Emiko glanced over and seen the man in the blue Gi looking at her. She looked away casualy without a blush. "When I was younger I may have blushed but expressing my feelings through bodily emotions is not my durastriction…." she thought. A huge strong guy

Walked up behind her. "Hey whitey….Yea you with the silver hair! How about hanging out with a stud like me!" it didn't sound like a question… and now the guy in the Gi was watching with interest.

Emiko with one quick move tripped him and stomped her foot down on his chest and sort of leaned over him. "How about I enlist you in the hospital? I know a good doctor…Her names Alice…And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be happy if she had to patch you up after I kicked you're sorry pathetic ass! Now move along!" Emiko kicked him and he hit the wall outside the ring.

She received a approving smirk from the guy in blue who's name is apparently Vageta.

Emiko later found out that the guy she threatened groped Alice. "Oops..shouldn't have told him about her…for his sake I mean…not for hers…Poor guy got hit in the jewels so hard he's probably handicapped…Ah well I don't say nothing and she will never know.." Her first match came up.

She was fighting Vageta…

She stood in the ring, the crowd was silent as the announcer did his thing. "Now! On with the next match! Vageta V.S…….Uh…is this a joke? Ok whatever…show must go on…Emiko Laser Striker!"

Emiko could hear Rini and Chibi laughing from the crowd. She knew she would have to endure many

Days of humiliation for this by Rini…But she didn't care!

Vageta had a scowl on his face.

"What is this pre school?! I thought she would actually be serious…."

The crowd went silent again. Emiko hadn't come out yet. The announcer went on again

"miss Laser striker are you in there?"

Just then a loud Guitar started playing and emiko jumped out and smashed a guitar on the ground.

And started walking up to the ring. But not without punching out the camera that was recording her.

So it took a couple seconds before they switched back to the secondary camera. Emiko stepped into

The ring and raised both hands in the air in a rock and roll gesture.

The crowd cheered. And the announcer thought to himself "Great as if we don't lose enough camera's each year…." The announcer shouted "BEGIN!!!"

Vageta flew into the air and dashed at Emiko who jumped over him and kicked him while falling back to the ground upside down and rolled into a crouch. Vageta hit the ring and skidded to a halt at the edge.

"Not bad girl!…." muttered Vageta. He launched into the air and came down above Emiko and brought his leg down hard, Emiko tried to grab his leg but the force of the impact smashed her wrist into 2 pieces.

She covered her mouth and let out a muffled scream that was barely loud enough to be heard.

Vageta did a leg sweep but emiko did a flip and triple kicked him in the chest and finished the combo with a back flip kick sending Vageta flying towards the out of bounds wall outside the ring.

He came to a stop floating in the air 5 inches from the wall. "You try my patience woman!"

Vageta put pointed 2 fingers at Emiko and blasted a purple beam at her. "Emiko kicked it just right and sent it flying into the sky where it exploded making a fireworks effect. Some guy from the crowd

Shouted "Holy space balls! Was that a missile!?" Emiko charged at Vageta and unleashed a barrage of kicks, punches and 1 head slam. But Vageta blocked and grabbed Emiko's good wrist.

"You're not bad….maybe we should grab a bite to eat after the fight…" Said Vageta. Emiko could tell he struggled deeply just to get that out. But before she could plan her next move Vageta kicked her hard into her side and she smashed into the wall outside the ring.

The announcer shouted "And Vageta is the winner!!!!" Emiko got up "See you at lunch!"

As she ran by she punched out Camera 2. The camera guy was all like "AW COME ONNN!!!"

END OF CHAPTER 2: Next Chapter: Children!

Authors Note: Just remember! Every time you refuse to touch that review button god kills a kitty!

So review! Save some lives! OR ARE U A BUNCH OF KITTY HATING,TOFU FARTING, COMMY LIBERAL FAIRIES!?"


	5. 5 Children or monsters?

RP STORY

I dunno whats going on with the story It was like WAY too spaced out! so i'm back on crappy NOTEPAD!...UGH!...stuid infected notepad.  
And i'm possitive i'm gonna kill over with this whole vageta romance thing so i think i'll tell about another piece of Emiko's past.

CHAPTER 5:Children Or MONSTERS!?

Emiko was in bed having another dream about her past....

XXX DREAM XXX

Emiko had been traveling the world for nearly 8 months now... She went to Asia, Germany, Rome, Portirico, China, Canada (Which sux by th way! they should advertise canada like this quote..."Welcome to Canada! it's just like America! Except it sux!" un quote...) And many other exotic places but she couldn't escape the real reason she left home, besides the fact her father is a grieving fool who can't see past his nose. The main problem being she was afraid...Of a vision lie nightmare that repeated night after night! She believed it to be the future! A deadly virus break out that is lethal to demons! and less lethal to humans but still deadly if infected!

Emiko was now pulling over her motorcycle into a forest clearing... She got off her bike and started a fire... she put her back pack on the ground next to the log she was leaning against...She began writing in a beat up, and worn out journal by the light of the fire... She heard a noise in the bushes and gripped her blood stained katana that she recieved from a demon master that she saved in China... As soon as whatever was in the bushes jumped out at her she leapt up and managed to pin it to the ground with the katana at his neck. It was a Lion demon...a....HOT lion demon!... Emiko pulled her katana away. "Care to explaine what you were doing over a hot meal?....god knows you could use one.."  
The Lion demon stood up. "My names Jake..." Emiko looked at him. "mines Emiko..."

They ate a hot meal of canned soup cooked over the fire wich made it taste burned and awful but hell...they were survivalists...They eat what they come by.  
Emiko learned Jake was prince of the lion demon tribe from eatern germany but ran away because his father was trying to marry him off...Jake learned Emiko was princess of the west in her homeland bu onl because an aquiantance of her fathers left him the title of lord of the west.

Jake stood up to leave... Emiko stopped him "Jake... how about we travel together for a while since we're both runaways?" Jake thought for a minute. "I think that's a great idea!"  
Jake brought his motorcycle into the clearing. It was more like a motorized dirt bike built for speed and durability.

They both fell asleep and that was the first night Emiko dreamed of romance.

XXX EMIKO'S ROOM XXX

Emiko awoke. "Jake...." She muttered. Emiko's left hand had a splint and brace on it because Alice had insisted on it... She also recieved some teasing from Rini about the name she picked for the tournament... Just then Sapphie walked in to Emiko's room "Hey Emiko! can I ask you a question?" Emiko was a bit suspicious. "Does this question involve asking me to loan you some money?" Sapphie stared in confusion for a minute. "Umm..No..." Emiko smiled "Then i will answer you're question." Sapphie smirked. "Who's this Jake i was hearing you talk about in you're sleep?" Emiko's eyes widened "AH!! U WERE SPYING ON ME!!!???"  
Sapphie put her hands up to show she surrendered "Alice asked me to! she wanted me to make sure you didn't remove the brace!"

Emiko growled...

an hour later Emiko was downstairs sitting on the couch when Rini and Chibi walked up in a suspicious manner and by suspicious i mean They walked up, hands behind theyre back, whisteling, and looking at the cieling. Emiko was just about to bolt when they tackled her and afteran hour of struggling managed to tie her up.

Emiko shouted at them. "What the hell do you guy's want!?" Rini looed innocent as she spoke "We only want to play....." Emiko was confused "Play what? harass Emiko?"  
Rini giggled "Nop...Why don't you tell her Chibi..." Chibi reahed into her bag and pulled out some sticks of red and ble and black. "MAKE OVER!"

Emiko's heart skipped a beat. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" And it echoed......

They began applying makeup to Emiko... Chibi looked at Emiko's fingers... "You're claws are disgusting! they are cracked and have clumps of dried blood under the nails!"  
Rini sat on the floor infront of the couch Emiko was on eating candy. "She probably killed someone....O MY GOD! the strawberry gumdrops RULE!!"  
Chibi frowned "I think she needs a pedicure! (i hope thats the right name for it.." Emiko growled "How long do you plan to torture me!?"  
Chibi began filing out the cracks and painting Emiko's claws. Emiko was disgusted "Not Pink!! the Pure un adulterated HORROR!!!"  
Chibi finished the pedicure... She was extra careful with Emiko's broken wrist. Emiko thought up a plan. "I'll give you guys ANYTHING you want if you just let me go!"  
Chibi giggled "Sorry Emiko but thats not how the game works infact..." Rini covered Chibi's mouth "Anything we want?" Emiko nodded quickly.

Rini thought for a moment. "You take us out for ice cream! any topping, any flavor and any size that we want!" Emiko cold feel a hole burning into her wallet.  
"Deal...." Rini cut Emiko loose... Emiko looked in a mirror. She had on red lipstick on and blush on her cheeks, and there was eye shadow... her claws were pink and her thumb claw had a red heart sticker on it. Just then Alice walked in. She gasped "Emiko.... You're finaly showing you're inner lady! Good for you!" Emiko snarled. "You better run Alice....run like hell!" Alice ws confused until Emiko tackled her and put her in a retraint hold. Just then A boy walked in.  
"Cool! a fight!" He dog piled ontop of Emiko and Alice. Alice shouted "Niiro get off me!" Sapphie walked in and "Emiko! I'm so happy that you're showing ur girl side!"  
Alice shouted Run Sapphie run!!" Sapphie was confused until Emiko came barralling from the pile and towards Sapphie.

Sapphie Ran and hid behind the kitchen table where Miku was sitting. Emiko shouted "You people were here the WHOLE TIME!? and you didn't get up to see what was going on in the living room!?" Miku looked at Emiko "Yea that about sums it up..." Emiko stored off to her room and washed off the makeup but couldnt get the nail polish off.  
So she decided she'd just have to wait a while till it got old.

END OF CHAPTER 5..... 


	6. 6 Nick VS Goku

Chapter 6: Nick V.S. Goku

emiko and her new friend nick were in town emiko was a little over 2 weeks pregnant with the child of vageta. emiko last heard that alices trial went as expected...  
nick was looking at various foods. when emiko saw someone she knew!  
"Goku!?" goku looked up..  
"oh its you...umm emiko right?" emiko was feeling  
a little happy not because she saw goku but mainly because her hormones were a set of ravaging beasts gone wild  
with emotions...yea..definately the hormones. then emiko wanted to ask how alice was but something distracted goku. Nick was across the street with a towering pile of food sitting at a table outside the resturaunt!  
goku walked over.  
and somehow 2 minutes later nick and goku were staring eachother down getting ready for a eating contest! emiko boredly sat at another table and leaned her head on her hand. a voice broke her thoughts. "can I get you anything miss?"  
emiko looked up at the waiter standing before her. "yea...get me some sodium water to settle my stomache please..." emiko wasn't really sure why she said please..she just did.. the waiter left to fetch her water. she looked back over at goku and nick... there were empty plates and bowls stacked so high they swayed and had to start stacking them on the floor! but it looked like  
they were still neck in neck at the contest!  
her thoughts were again interupted by the waiter setting a glass and pitcher of sodium water infront of her... "enjoy you're water!" he said and walked away. emiko sipped the water and saw  
nick fall on the floor  
and goku win the contest while finishing off his last plate. "wew...I thought u had me for a minute...one more bite and u would have won."  
emiko suddenly felt queesy and ran for the bathroom to puke.  
goku watched as she went.  
"now I have an interesting story to tell alice...speaking of alice  
I should go see her.."  
he vanished using instant transmission.


	7. 7 The Wedding

CHAPTER 7: The Wedding

emiko was on her way to the church while wearing her biker outfit that she really never wanted to show her family but currantly had no choice as there was no time to go home and change.

(look up Rowdy Reiko at google that would be the exact biking outfit)

Emiko pulled up to the church and before she could even take off her sunglasses she was being dragged into the church by an unknown presence.  
"O my god! god im sorry I haven't been to church in almost 374 years! theres no need to get brutal!"  
she heard sapphie speaking. "Emiko...what are you talking about?.....And what in gods name are you wearing!? are you trying to get raped!?" Emiko rolled her eyes.. "like anybody is really gonna look at me while im moving at 150 mph!"

Emiko was soon inside the room where she would be getting ready for the wedding...the next few hours were dull sapphie making a big deal about the dress...and emiko couldn't help but stare in what was possibly fear  
at the bag of assorted makeups that wason the table...

xxxx FLASHBACK xxxx  
emiko was a child playing with her mothers makeup when her uncle niiro walked in... "oh the makeup...did you know makeup eats the flesh off  
ur face if you're not pretty?" niiro left chuckling to himself..  
emiko cried.  
xxxx end flashback xxxx

Emiko knew that wasn't true and that she was moderately good looking..  
but she still hated makeup... as if on cue  
alice walked in...  
she apoligized for being late. then decided to do the makeup herself..  
even though emiko would forever deny it she felt more at ease with alice  
doing the makeup...afterall...chibi had to get her *wonderful* make up skills somewhere right?  
speaking of chibi..she was sitting in a chair next to a sulking rini...  
I had made chibi the flower girl because even though I and rini were close.. she pissed me off recently and I am still a little mad...probably my hormones again...stupid pregnancy...after all the  
trouble I gave alice about protection...I had to go and get pregnant...  
oh and get this! im having twins! well I damn sure am not gonna get lazy during this pregnancy and it won't interfear with my training... (i just thought of something...good thing im  
only a month pregnant cause that biker outfit would have looked kinda funny being really pregnant XD)

the next thing I knew I was brought out of my thoughts by someone telling me its almost time... I was too distracted to make out who... the next events were simple..miku walked me down the isle and me and vageta said our stuff and listened to the minister. soon after we kissed and vageta carried me out. we spent the next few minutes giving light kisses to eachother while  
on the way to the reception. Me and vageta arrived at the reception where we spent amazingly only 15 minutes thanking people for coming. there were waiters serving food I watched as vageta ate close to the amount goku ate... after everybody  
ate I had a slow dance with vageta...  
we talked as we danced...  
"so vageta...what do u think our kids will be?"  
vageta smirked. "I don't know...i'm hoping boys. but girls would be nice too." he sneaked a kiss in when no one was looking. the song ended and other people started dancing... one dance particularly caught my eye... Alice... I watchedthem dance until they started to make out. I watched a little longer before I noticed others watching. so I decided to stop them.

"umm...Alice....Goku?"

they seperated and I wasn't sure but I think they blushed. "I thought u were gonna end up on the floor!" I laughed.

the rest of the night went well...it finished with me and vageta riding off on a motorcycle...  
we headed for my house to  
cunnenciate our marriage.. *wink wink*


	8. 8 Anger management

CHAPTER 8: Anger managment!

I was now 9 monthis into my pregnancy and I keep hearing people say i'm angry! I am NOT angry!  
and apparently Alice set me up with anger management! so that's where I was headed I was wearing a loose fitting pair of sweatpants and a grey hoodie... kinda my lazy day clothes.. even though I hadn't been lazy at all... I walked up to  
the office and the desk lady directed me into a fancy office... soon a very popular man came in.  
"holy crap doctor phil!"  
I said rather impressed.  
he looked at me and sat down. "good morning..err..Emiko is it? do you know why you're here?" I sighed...  
and said in a rather grumpy voice. "because my family thinks im angry.."  
doctor phill wrote something down. "and would you say your angry?" I shook my head.  
"no im NOT angry!" dr phill wrote that down.  
"but you sound angry, are you going to sit there and tell me ur not?"  
I leaned back in my chair. "that's what I said... and this is just how I am! I'm pregnant! so I always sound angry."  
he crossed his leg over his other in a manlike fashion and tapped his clip board. "would you say you're a suddle person?" I began to get annoyed "what does this have to do with anything!?" he wrote something. "just answer the question..do you think you're suddle?"  
I leaned forward. "well do you think YOU'RE suddle dr phill?" he frowned. "lets not answer  
a question with another question..." I smirked a little. this is gonna be fun... dr phill uncrossed his leg. "can you tell me what kind of person you're husband is?"  
I crossed my legs. "well what kinda person is you're wife?" dr phill took in a breath. "WE are not talking about ME! this is about YOU!"  
I smirked. "well can it be about you?" he looked a little irritated for a second. "what!? NO!"  
I pressed on. "what would you say motley crew has for music?" dr phill got a little more annoyed "we are NOT discussing the 80's hair bands!"  
I mentaly grinned. "well can we discuss it?" dr phill suddenly calmed down amd took a deep breath.. "I think we're done here...you can go.."  
I stood up. "so you'll tell my aunt alice we had this little session right?" dr phill sighed.  
"yes...and im also gonna tell her you'd have to be crazy to be considered any better!" and with that I left...


	9. 9 Children

ChAPTER 9: children

I had had my babies...  
2 girls! twins! it was really awsome! I remember  
it well!

xxx flashback xxx

I was at home with miku,sappie, and alice!  
when suddenly my water broke...now normally. the family would rush the pregnant girl to the hospital..but instead this happens...

miku has a heart attack..  
sapphie is freaking out!  
Alice is giving CPR to miku and rini is running around looking for the video camera!..  
so eventually we get to the hospital and thank god the doctor didn't let anyone into the room I was in... of course vageta didn't get there till after the birth...  
now I had 2 beautiful baby girls! I named the first one Aiko..and the second Reiko..  
1 month later alice was baby sitting and suddenly they both grew to the age of 3 years old! I couldn't explaine what happened nor could anyone else!  
xxx end flashback xxx

Now I was on my way home from alices... I had dropped off alices birthday gift.. she wasn't home though so I picked the lock and left it somewhere shed find it  
in the morning..  
it was a gold necklace  
with my name chibi's,rini's and my kids names enscribed on it.. it was from all of us even though I payed for it.. I was wearing my biker outfit.. and just pulled up to my house. I went inside and  
saw vageta sleeping on the couch wearing a black tanktop and a pair of blue jeans... his short black hair was wet so he obviously had just showered.. Aiko was plopped on the floor with books sprawled around her. she loved to learn.  
Reiko was playing a video game alice bought her..  
it was Dora. she was shouting. "come on! its right there! right infront of you're face! maybe if you'd give me a little more control I could show u!!! Damnit boots! now swiper has the pigs medal!" I walked over to her. "reiko! stop swearing or ill get the soap!!" she quieted down.  
soon it was bed time.  
I put the kids to sleep and joined vageta upstairs. we looked at eachother and then went to sleep. we had been arguing for weeks now...  
vageta wanted to put them through tough training but I wasn't allowing it.  
and the fighting was getting pretty serious.  
the next thing I knew I was dreaming about happier things..


	10. 10 They warned meBut i didn't listen

CHAPTER 10: They warned me....I didnt listen...

I had spent the day arguing with sapphie and alice about my warddrobe.. "This is not how a married women should dress!" argued sapphie. I rolled my eyes. "too bad! i 'm so sorry I can't be the perfect dork! the kind that dresses nice all the time!and now just to piss you off! i'm wearing THIS! to the party!"  
I pulled out my favorite outfit. (of course the biker coat) Alice huffed and left the room but not before saying "one of these days you're going to regret dressing that way!" she was gone. sapphie grabbed my arm.  
"emiko! please! if you keep dressing this way you'll get..." I cut her off. "finish that sentence and see what happens! why do you think it'll happen to me!?just because it happeneds all the time to girls who aren't careful!? because you think I can't defend myself!? or because it happened to alice!!!"

by now I had finished getting the coat on.  
sapphie spoke. "emiko I..." I cut her off again. "let me tell you something...Im different from other people...I've seen things you couldn't imagine!" and with that I left. I arrived at the bar where the party was.  
as soon as I walked in alota guys were staring.  
after a few hours I had downed 5 bottles of sake.  
and 2 bikers had been pestering me. I smacked one of them after he groped me. I think I might have broke his nose because there was a lot of blood.. but then again  
it stopped pretty fast and he was fine after that so I guess not.  
I decided it was time to head home and I figured I was too intoxicated to drive my motorcycle so I walked. I seen 6 people walking behind me so I decided to cut through an alley. I was met with a dead end. I turned around to see atleast 8 bikers and 2 female bikers wich made 10 blocking the alley. I readied my claws but just as I did one of the bikers threw a sutra  
at me and it wrapped around my neck. I screamed as I turned human. they all gasped obviously surprised by the effect. lust clearly visable in the eyes of the men. 2 bikers walked  
over to me and kicked me onto my back. the other biker unzipped my leather coat so it left me naked.  
but as one of the bikers started to take off his pants I kicked him in the chin, his head shot back and snapped and a squirt of blood shot from his mouth. he fell over dead. one of the girls shouted. "O my god! jhonny! jesus christe he's dead!"

I slowly and weakly pulled myself to my feet.  
I was halfway there when one of the male bikers smacked me across the face and I hit the brick wall behind me the stone digging into my bare back. "You filthy half breed biker bitch!"  
the sutra continued to sap my strength.  
I stood up and staggered a little one of the biker girls threw a punch at me  
but I jumped out of the way and a male biker with goggles and a mohawk put his arms around me from behind. I struggled to get away as he pressed his body up against me from behind and whispered in my ear. "give it up bitch!...you haven't got a snow ball chance in hell of getting away from us!..." he licked my ear.  
so I slammed my head into his and he howled in pain. and I felt like I had a concussion. I fell to the dirty alley floor.  
I began to accept the thought that there was no escape...then I found my hope in the shutters of darkness... a curved led pipe. I grabbed it and stood up. one of the male bikers smirked a laughed.  
"I like em with a little fight in them!" he popped a knife from his jacket.  
and another biker with a iron bat and a third with a chain stepped forward.  
I backed away slowly till my bare back met with the ragged end of the brick wall. the biker with the knife stepped forward and I swung the pipe. he caught it in his hand and stabbed me in the left thigh. I screamed. why wasn't anybody helping me! plenty of people were walking by! the girl with the chain swung it and it  
wrapped around my right wrist. the girl pulled me towards her and the guy with the bat struck me in the ribs then in the back of the head!. I fell to the ground sure that it was over for me. blood colored the white snow I lay in. suddenly there was a flapping sound and a roar! the bikers began screaming as they were slaughtered by a dark colored muscular demon! it killed them all then picked me and my jacket up. it touched my forhead and flew off. it placed me outside my house.  
I lay there still bleeding the last thing I saw was the monster morph into a man with spikey brown hair and a black gi with belt buckles hanging at his waist and a large picture of a white cross on his back as he vanished. then I heard sapphie exclaime "Oh my god! Alice hurry!"  
unconsiousness claimed me.


	11. 11 Break up and Stranger

CHAPTER 11: Break up and stranger...

I layed in bed wondering if it had really happened... I had been asleep so long my joint's  
were stiff... alice had patched me up pretty good. mom and alice never told me "they told me so!" but after I explained what had happened they seemed a little relieved... I decided to get up...  
xxx 3 months later xxx  
it was final...me and vageta could no longer live together! we despised eachother more and more each day! and the final straw was when the fist fight brole out.  
I threw the first punch..  
he threw the last...  
after that me and the twins moved out and somewhere in the mountain forests about 50 miles away from goku and alice.  
the house was next to a beautiful lake.  
xxx some time the following year xxx  
I was at home with Reiko  
and Aiko. I was cooking dinner when I heard a knock at the door.  
it was raining pretty hard so I couldn't imagine ANYBODY coming this far out into the wilderness just to see me. I opened the door and a man stood there clutching his side and bleeding. "H...Help..me.." I recognized him instantly.  
messy brown hair, black leather gi, cross belt with belt strap-n-buckles  
hanging down in the back.  
it was the guy who saved me... I helped him  
inside. I ran to get the first aid kit that alice made me buy and until now I've been using to keep the couch level (XD)  
I came back into the kitchen. "you're going to  
have to take you're shirt off.." he complied and took off the leather shirt. his side was globbed with blood.  
I started to clean the wound while keeping him talking. soon I applied the bandages. I helped him upstairs and put him down in the guest bed.  
before I could walk out  
he spoke. "thanks..my names...Yuri..."  
I smiled. "my Nsmes Emiko." I closed the door to just a crack. and went downstairs put the kids to bed and went to my room and went to sleep.  
xxx the next morning xxx  
I woke up early and checked on yuri. he was fast asleep. the kids were asleep as well.  
the morning went on untill I heard a knock on the door. I answered it it was Alice! and she looked as if something was bothering her.  
she explained she was pregnant and was afraid of how to tell goku. so I agreed to go with her to tell her.


	12. 12 Yuri's side: Vageta's Wrath!

CHAPTER 12: Yuri's side: Vagetas wrath!

Yuri woke up feeling a slight ache in his side.  
he got up and was met by 2 pairs of emerald eyes staring at him! "Aaah!"  
he yelled and fell outa bed! the girl on the left with the dull expression  
spoke. "mom left with aunt alice. im reiko."  
the other girl spoke woth a more intelectual sense.  
"she left a note for you incase you got up! it says : dear yuri! can you watch my kids while I deal with a family crisis? don't worry they won't cause u any trouble or else they'll feel my wrath...you're a guest..so all you have to do is keep an eye on them. don't let reiko convince you you have to cook for her! I should be back soon...I hope..."  
yuri smiled "that's fine.. but I can still make breakfast for u guys right?" reiko jumped up.  
"wooo! Yea! I LOVE this guy!" reiko ran out of the room. aiko smiled.  
"that's really not necessary!" yuri got out of bed and put on his leather gi shirt.  
"that's ok.. I don't mind at all!" yuri walked downstairs with aiko tagging along. the soft jingle of his 2 tailing belt buckles. (by the way go to google and search  
Shadow Hearts: covenant:Yuri)  
yuri spent the next few hours clanging around in the cupboards! he finaly started to make some scrambled eggs and bacon.  
he brought it to the table. "foods ready!"  
he didn't have to tell reiko twice! she was at the table and shoveling it in! Yuri laughed "woa! slow down kid! you're gonna get heart burn or whatever ya call it.."  
aiko spoke up. "stomache ache.." just then a loud crash was heard! "EMIKO!" shouted a rough angry voice! Yuri walked out of the kitchen wiping his hands in a towel nonchelantly. "she's gone..but if theres a problem i'm here!"  
said a casual yuri.  
the man in the blac tank top and leather jacket and blue jeans shouted.  
"im here for the kids! they're coming with me!"  
aiko walked out. "nuh uh!  
mom says you're a bad person! and we have to stay away from you!"  
reiko was making faces at  
him while still shoveling in food! vageta growled.  
"you will come with me and like it!" Vageta made a rush towards them.  
but crashed into an electric barrier!  
Yuri smirked. "the kids stay with me! unless you think you can defeat me!"  
vageta laughed and made the come at me sign.  
yuri smirked. "not here..I don't want to damage the house..."  
they went deep into the mountains and decided on a beach by between the lake and the trees.  
"vageta started to hop from foot to foot in battle stance. "Hmph! come On!" yuri put on 2  
gauntlets with 2 razor sharp blades protruding from the knuckles.  
he put one arm pointing straight infront of him and the other halfway pointing straight out.  
"on with the show..."  
vageta dashed at yuri but yuri side stepped him and pounded the palm of his hand on vagetas back sending him hurdling across the ground! "Ha! I gotta admit you had me worried that u were tougher then me! but you look kinda funny with ur face in the mud!"  
vageta got up and growled.  
"galick gun!" vageta shot  
a purple beam from his 2 fingers and yuri barely dodged. "Holy crap! nobody told me he could shoot blasts of energy!"  
reiko shrugged. "guess we forgot..." yuri ran at vageta but vageta clothes lined him. yuri got up and held his side. "Nox! AAAARRRGH!" a brilliant flash of light came and yuri's hair was silver and he had purplish pale skin and red eyes and his clothes were torn and faded. he hissed and bared his vampire fangs!  
"meet soul fusion NOX!"  
yuri ran at vageta with blinding speed and kicked him into the air and apeared behind him and unleashed a barrage of claw slashes from his gauntlet claws. finaly they broke on vagetas skin. but not before slashing his jacket to hell. nox yuri hissed and  
bit into vageta's flesh and began to drink his blood. vageta groaned. "get off me you vampire freak!" he punched yuri and yuri crashed into a tree. Yuri stood up and grabbed his side. "God of wrath! Amon!" he morphed into a muscular demon man with armor and gargoyle wings. (look up Shadow hearts: Amon) he flapped his wings once and flew at vageta and punched him so hard a flashy explosion went off with a thunderous sonic boom!  
vageta went flying across the surface of the lake  
Amon hot on his tail! vageta stopped flying and readied to punch amon!  
suddenly as vageta threw the punch Amon vanished.  
vageta looked around.  
"where ya looking?" came a demons voice from behind vageta. he turned to see Amon floating just behind him his back turned and arms crossed.  
vageta threw a series of punches and kicks and they made congact but Amon didn't even flinch instead they made loud metalic sounds. "guess its my tun...." said Amon.  
he s  
turned and kicked vageta sending him flying then apeared behind him and kicked him to the ground where he proceeded to fly up high. he created a small ball of black electric energey. he roared and threw it down on vageta and an atomic explosion occurred.  
xxx with goku xxx  
goku was somewhere when he felt a earth tremor.  
"woa! sounds like king kais moving furniture!"  
xxx back wigth yuri xxx  
yuri landed by the girls in his human form.  
"lets go bacl to emikos and fix the door!" they left.


	13. 13 A date: A Night to Remember

CHAPTER 13: The date: A night to remember

I was sitting at the table playing chess with yuri.. I know chess is a kinda nerdy game but its more then that! its a game of wits! in my opinion if you're good at chess you can have no problems planning moves to make in a fight!  
but it was soon clear yuri was the better chess player!. "check mate!" said yuri leaning back with a goofy grin on his face. I sighed. then there was a knock at the door. I answered it and it was alice. she showed me her wedding ring and I congradulated her and she asked me who yuri was so I told her. she left in a hurry. I returned to yuri who was now helping reiko with a  
go diago go! game alice bought for her. I leaned against the door frame and began to think. he's really hot!...I don't know what it is about him but he's the only man who ever made me blush.  
suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts. yuri was leaning close to me waving a hand infront of my face. "hellooo!" I kinda blushed. "oh sorry...what did you want?" he pulled out a new paper with a headline circled. "tonight in mineral town theres a italian resturaunt celebrating its 50th year of buisness! so I wanted to know if you wanted to go there with me?" my face heated up but it didn't show. I began to think. is he asking me out? I came outa my bubble. "that would be awsome.." I mentally cheered.  
xx 7:00 xx  
I was dressed in a red cocktail dress cause apparantly it was a fancy resturaunt! yuri knocked on the door. "you ready?"  
I smirked. "just a second I got 1 last thing to take care of. I walked over to a large pot with a cactus in it. it looked like a "t" it had a rather impressive blossom ontop. the only thing that distinguished this plant from others is it had 2 beady black eyes and a small smiling mouth on its face. and had little fingers on its arms. I kneeled down by it. "im going on a date with yuri!" I whispered to it. ".....date....."  
said the cactus. I named the cactus Lil cactus.  
I got up and put my silver white hair in a pony tail and tied it with a red ribbon. then me and yuri left.  
as soon as I did lil cactus climbed out of his pot and ran on feet looking roots. it ran over to a notepad and wrote with a crayon on the note pad them returned to the pot.  
xxx mineral town xxx  
we arrived in mineral town a little early so we walked around a bit. we stopped infront of a pond. the fountain swished. Yuri whispered to me. "you really do look beautiful tonight.."  
my face heated up slightly. "you don't look so bad in...whatever you call that.." I laughed.  
he looked down at himself. "this is a puffy shirt...why? what's wrong with it?" I laughed "nothing! it looks great on you!"  
soon we were at the resturaunt. yuri ordered  
a plate of speggetti and meatballs.I ordered pasta. we talked a while.  
the food came quickly along with sparkling cider special ordered from another person.  
yuri cracked open the cider. I frowned. "yuri...what if its a trick?" I eyed the whine suspiciously as he poured two glasses.  
he laughed. "like my father always taught me... never turn away a bottle that's free!"  
I smirked. "who's your father?" yuri laughed.  
"it doesn't matter he's dead..died of poison"  
I lowered the glass that I had just taken a drink from. "so this place is really celabrating its 50th year?" yuri picked up a meatball. "yea...and I think this meatball is celebrating its 52nd!"  
we ate and left. we stopped outside the house. yuri looked at me.  
then in an instant we were kissing. nothing major at first. I deepened the kiss and yuri traced my bottom lip with his tounge. I opened my mouth to grant him access, he snaked his tounge into my mouth and I brushed my tounge across his tounge causing a low groan to come from  
withing his throat. before we could go anyfurther reiko opened the door along with aiko.  
"Where Have YOU been!.."  
said reiko. aiko grabbed  
me and yuri and pulled us into the house. "do you know what time it is young lady!" said aiko.  
reiko crossed her arms  
"you said you'd be back by 10:00! do you know what time it is!?"  
yuri looked at his watch. "10:05.."  
reiko and aiko both let out a "Bed! Now!" me and yuri were quickly seperated and sent to our rooms. it was then that it hit me! Im the parent! not them! I marched out.  
"reiko! aiko! bed!"  
we all went to bed.


	14. 14 Can You Say Evil?

CHAPTER 14: can you say evil?

I arrived at sapphies house just intime to hear chibi screaming.  
I walked in and sapphie and miku took chibi and left. I stood there with my backpack of stuff and stared down at rini who stood there smiling.  
"were going to have fun emiko..." I twitched. and began to think. "shes plotting my downfall.."  
rini walked over to me.  
I looked at her. "what do u want for dinner?"  
she smiled. "ICE CREAM"  
I stood there...".....fine...."  
I got ice cream from the freezer and made malts.  
we then sat by the tv  
and watched "inuyasha"  
rini stared at the tv.  
"this seems very familiar..." I sat there reading "twilight"...  
"emmett is so hot!" I thought to myself.  
rini continued to watch inuyasha. "why is this feel like I know him?"  
I turned the page. "ahh..  
rosalie is such a bitch.." rini saw a girl in an orange dress. "I feel like...."  
I laughed "alice is so preppy..." just then me and rini looked at eachother. "WAIT! I KNOW..." sudden they had a brainfreeze. "aaaaah!!"  
we both screamed.  
suddenly rini decided she wanted to go make a cake. she put it in the oven and I watched her. 15 minutes later she opened the oven and took out the cake with oven mits. I jumped up and grabbed it from her with my bare hands. "rini! don't handle hot...AAAAHHHH!!!!" I screamed and dropped the cake and ran cold water on my hand. she got bored and decided to go play. so she went outside. I held my head. I went outside to see where rini went. I saw she was playing in the middle of the street  
and a car was headed straight for her! I ran for her and dove into the street and shoved rini outa the way and as I did the car hit me mid dive.  
I rolled across the hood and then the roof then onto the ground.  
the man knowing he had just hit a demon opened his door and ran away screaming. rini ran over to me. "Emiko! are you ok!?" I didn't respond.  
rini checked me over and found my left shoulder was broken in 2 places!  
rini put me in the car and much to my fear hopped in the drivers seat!! before I could protest she floored it and began driving. I shouted. "can you even drive!?" she smiled and shouted. "no!" but amazingly enough rini parked the car at the clinic. I ended up getting my arm in a sling and got some pain medication pills.  
I drove back to the house where sapphie and miku were waiting. miku was furious. "what the hell is wrong with you!?" I didn't even protest...  
I didn't care... I went home tired. hopefully yuri had better luck then me.


	15. 15 Horrors in the Night!

CHAPTER 15: Horrors in the Night

(this takes place 5 days before alices wedding, and reiko and aiko are both 7 by the way I live in a fricken HUGE house built into theside of an enormous 1,000 year old tree..)

we were all around the tv watching the scariest movie on the planet that had no name! it was claimed this movie was so scarey it petrified several people who filmed it. when it was over every one was iether behind the couch or under it. I sat on the couch staring at the tv...  
Yuri jumped behind me and said "Boo!" I about screamed but thought better of it. yuri chuckled when he seen my face. "scared much?"  
I frowed. "I don't have a clue what you mean...im not scared.." Yuri pokes me smiling. "YOU...were SO..scared.." I stood up and shouted. "IM Not SCARED!" I stormed off..  
reiko and aiko sleepily left for they're room.  
as did yuri.

I awoke to a lingering evil pressence shrouding the house. I got up and walked into the hall.  
I had my katana in hand.  
reiko and aiko walked into the hall reiko had her cresent machetes and aiko had her axe-n-chain.  
apparently they felt the same pressence. we walked in silence down the hall.  
we saw yuri was gone from  
his room. we the lights didn't work. I tightened my grip on my katana.  
"Yuri?....this isn't funny!...turn the power back on!...Im not scared so this is..." something moved behind us.. we turned around but nothing was there. something slithered past my leg so I swiftly drew my katana and sliced something in half. it was a vase.  
I was breathing a little heavier now..I stood up straight and sheathed the katana and calmed down.  
"mom? are you scared?"  
asked reiko. I smiled.  
"no im not.." a light turned on beside me.  
we all three jumped.  
Yuri stood there holding a flashlight. "I uh..found the flashlight.." a loud clap of thunder sounded and lit up the hall way for a breif second.  
I had never known myself to be so jumpy as my hand holding the sheathed katana was trembling.  
yuri noticed. "are you scared?" I turned around and glared at him "NO! im just cold! I NEVER get scared!" aiko gasped. "mommy! you're hair is changing to black!"  
she all but shrieked.  
reiko sighed. "great leave it to us to have a black out when moms having her 'period' of weakness!" a crash sounded in the distance.  
Yuri ran down the long hall way of rooms. "come on! it came from the basement!" we all followed. we decended the long spiral staircase that led to the basement.  
we reached the basement and began searching. we found a rat. Yuri growled. "its only a rat!" the rat turned to face us showing off 6 glowing red eyes and fangs like a saber tooth.  
reiko screamed. "THAT'S NOT A RAT!!!" suddenly thousends of the little devilish rats started apearing. we turned and ran but soon heard reiko scream! "HELLLP!" aiko turned around and started blasting ki energy at the rats. "Sokodizikora!!"  
rapid yellow balls of energey began shooting and exploding all around reiko but it wasn't affecting the rats!  
reiko was somehow pulled into the ground and all the rats vanished.  
We stood there for a few minutes yuri spoke "lets go...we have to find out what's haunting us before  
we lose someone else!"  
I clenched my teeth.  
"lets check the computer labs!" we dashed up the  
stairs and down a series of halls! suddenly a roar was heard behind us! the creature from the movie  
was gliding down the hall  
like a ghost waving its tenticles around we ran for our lives into the computer labs and locked the door. we waited for a few minutes but the creature never tried to come in. I started to check the secuirity systems. but it turned up  
pointless. the area was safe is what it read.  
aiko leaned against the  
wall. "I think I've figured this out! I know for a fact this haunting was caused by..." a green tenticle came from the wall aiko was leaning on and wrapped around her and pulled her through the wall sort of magicaly.  
we unbolted the door and checked the next room but she wasn't there.  
we continued to search  
suddenly the light from yuri's flashlight disapeared. I turned to look. "yuri I need more light..." he was gone...  
the creature came around the corner and flew towards me reaching out.  
I screamed and ran all the while thinking "im gonna die! were all dead!  
aiko and reiko are dead! and yuri! now its my turn!" I ran into the large living room and closed the doors to the hall and put my katana through the double doors handles.

I dropped to my knees as the creature started to pound the door to splinters. the room suddenly turned black and red glowing eyes stared at me from every corner of the room. "im not scared...I can't be scared...never show fear.." I silently said to myself. then I realized something...  
"i ...AM afraid!..but that doesn't mean I can't stop you! I raised a hand. "Re-za-disuku!"  
a red laser disk apeared in my hand and I hurled it at the creature and it exploded into light I had my eyes closed the entire time! then when I opened them the power was back on.. I had silver white hair again...yuri,reiko and aiko stood before me... aiko smiled. "like I said...the haunting came from the fear you didn't want to admit!"  
Yuri kissed me gently.  
"that was quite a night..  
do it again this holloween?" I laughed..  
the sun had risen.. so I started breakfast.


	16. 16 False AlarmAnd Stranger in shadows

CHAPTER 16: false alarm...and stranger in the shadows

I awoke with a sort of head ache... the whine from Alices wedding was kicking in. I felt something warm around my waiste. I looked over and suddenly my face heated up like a blazing fire.  
Yuri was in bed with me... and had his arms wrapped around my waist.  
I eased myself outa his grip and slipped on my night gown. 'how could I have slept with yuri already?..I mean sure..I love him...but..already!?'  
as I was thinking I felt weird. I went to the bathroom with a pile of clothes in my arms.  
I slipped outa the night gown and got in the steamey shower. strangly it was still cold even though steam was filling the bathroom. no matter how much I got it hotter  
I was still cold!  
finaly I washed my hair and rinsed my body.  
all of the sudden a wave of uneasyness rolled over me and I stepped on the bar of soap and slipped.  
I hit my head on the back of the shower. blood stained the wall... not much..just a little..my white fox tail wiggled a little. I got up holding my head. I got out of the shower and got a towel and held it to my bleeding head. the bleeding stopped but the towel was ruined.  
I then decided to test something. I used one of my claws to cut a straight line on my side.  
I waited for the blood to come to a trickle then  
I dabbed some on my finger... 'ok...metalic taste is normal...sweet...is...the oposite..' I tasted it.  
"its...sweet..."  
I got dressed and returned to my room.  
Yuri was awake...  
"umm..Emiko...why was I sleeping in you're bed?"  
I sighed. "im pregnant.."  
Yuri passed out...  
I rolled my eyes and walked out..

after yuri insisted on a real pregnancy test it proved to be a false alarm! so I guess id have to read up on that demon test again...

I was currantly standing in the custom built training field in our backyard! there was everything u could need!  
5 pound to 100 kiloton body weights, practice dummies, tons of home made weapon racks filled with swords,staffs,spears,axes and hundreds of different weapons! should Goku ever find this training field he would be welcome to train here..he'd deffinatly fall in love with it! there was even a opponent simulater that scans you're brain for people you've fought before and matches them to you're currant capabilities and will project a realistic hologram for you to fight!

I stood at center field staring down my 2 opponents! reiko and aiko! they grinned. "Mom! you're going down!" they both exclaimed in unison!  
I took fighting stance...  
they took fighting stance while holding hands..I knew this is when they were most dangerous!  
for when they held hands they shared they're energy and could produce bigger better more devastating attacks then they could on they're own!

yuri signaled us to go!  
I lunged forward but they flipped over me and aiko threw a kick and reiko delivered a punch but I countered and grabbed aikos leg and spun her and slammed her into reiko sending them tumbling head over heels!  
aiko landed on her butt and reiko rolled into a crouch.. they both jumped up and ran at me delivering a barrage of physical attacks! I bloocked most of them and as we faught we slowly entered the danger field zone! yuri manned the controls and began initiating hazards for us to avoid in the process of fighting eachother.  
I ducked a kic and rolled out of the way as a fireball exploded against where I was. reiko and aiko touched 1 of they're hands to the others hand and held out they're second hand towards me.  
"Genshiryoku!!!" they both shouted and a massive blue wave of energy shot out at me!  
I ran up a pole and did a long back flip over top of the blast and landed behind aiko and reiko! they stopped the blast and I waved hi briefly before knocking them out with a powerful kick!  
"that my children..is game!" I said... little did I know someone was watching in the shadows..  
"Emiko...my sweet emiko..  
enjoy you're time amongst  
friends...for one day you will be ALL...MINE...and become my mate..the bearer of my kin.. and that day draws near at a rapid pace!...hmmhmhmhmm!" the stranger chuckled evily to himself.

I went inside to start dinner... when I decided to call sapphie.. I called but nobody answered.. so I called alice. she picked up.  
"hello?" she answered.  
I talked with alice and asked if they wanted to come up for dinner someday. I didn't get a definate answer just a "maybe" so I said goodbye and hung up. I made bubble pizza for everyone  
and then went to my room to talk with lil'cactus.  
I sat infront of his pot  
talking. "and then I realized I WAS afraid..so once I realized that I defeated it...and everything was normal again!" the cactus smiled  
and spoke. "....Fear is normal..." he said in a  
small adorable voice.  
I soon grew tired and put on my short night gown  
and went to sleep.

xxxthe dreamxxx  
I was screaming in pain  
as a snake demon crushed me in its coil. "Fillllthy halfff breeed!  
yooou have no reassssson to livvve! now diiiie!"  
just as it was about to  
close it jaws around me yuri cut its head off!  
the coils loosened and I crawled free! I hugged yuri but suddenly he cried out in pain and sort of slumped onto my shoulder.. I shook him.  
"Yuri!!" suddenly I grew tired and passed out as a purple haze rolled in..  
a black cloaked man caught me. he lifted me in his arms and jumped up onto a cliff.. alice and miku ran towards the cliff but a crevice opened up seperating us..  
the man in the cloak had  
midnight black hair.  
I looked peacful sleeping in his arms. he flashed some sharp toothy smile  
at the others. "Emiko is mine now!....but you don't have to worry!..ill take reeeal good care of her!" he held my hand up to his mouth and lightly licked it. just then the snake demon now revived closed his jaws around alice and miku...  
x x x x x x x x

I sat up fast! breathing heavy! "just a dream...  
just a dream..."  
I sighed shakily and took a deep breath and calmed down... then laid back down and fell asleep.


	17. 17 Decision and Darkside vs Light

CHAPTER 17: decision and dark side vs light

I awoke around 6 in the morning. I had had basicaly the same nightmare only different scenarios and woke up each time...it happened 4 times tonight including this time...

I made my choice...I was going to take a little trip...

I left a note with 2 simple words.. "Im leaving" I walked into reiko and aiko's room and  
picked them up without waking them... I carried them downstairs and got to my motorcycle...  
I pushed the secret button.. and we disapeared back to the future...

x x x x x  
a pair of ruby eyes watched me from a tall tree. "hmmhm..." he chuckled. "does she think  
she can escape me?"  
x x x x x

I walked into my old home  
the door was still kicked down and nature had begun to reclaim the old house.  
vines had crawled up the walls and over the roof.  
I walked upstairs and layed reiko and aiko in my old bed and covered them up. I smiled at how innocent they looked sleeping... I wondered how 'HE' would take it...  
I walked downstairs and started cleaning... I didn't want my kids living in the pit I lived in... I soon heard a broken glass crunching under footsteps...  
and he was there...  
"Emiko..." he whispered.  
his eyes had become red..  
he was dressed in a black outfit.. his claws longer then usual as with his fangs.. his fox tail and fox ears were black..  
I sighed.. "I want you out of my house while you're in dark form!"  
he growled and grabbed my arm but I bent my arm and grabbed his arm,twisting it behind his back he put his foot on the wall and ran up it and flipped behind me performing a reversal and had me pinned against the wall... he grabbed a nearby thick cloth and bent both my arms behind my back and tied them there.. I kicked him back then jumped and double roundhouse kicked him and finished with a leg sweep. he fell growling. I struggled against the cloth binding. he got up and punched me hard, blood shot from my mouth and I fell to the floor..he pulled something from his pocket and put it around my neck.. it was a rosary! he spoke calmly.  
"sit!" I felt the pressure push me down  
"stay" I felt a great weight on me and I couldn't get up...  
he took a deep smell of the air... "you didn't!"  
he kicked me across the face. I let the blood trickle from my mouth..  
he got angry "You had children in the past!?!?" he kicked me in the ribs.. "DA-D!" I coughed. "please! calm down! you aren't yourself! please! you have to stop before u do something drastic..."  
he growled. "you shut up! im not finished with you yet!" I heard a cry from the stairs. "Mommy!"  
I turned my head to look.  
"just go back upstairs..please!"  
they just stood there..  
Dark Miku kicked me again. "I've always despised you!" I stayed silent..he continued. "YOUR THE REASON SAPPHIE IS DEAD!" I looked up hurt. "no...that's not true! and you know it!! Take it back!" he growled.  
"no! I won't! cause it IS true! you were there when everyone died! and you didn't do a damn thing about it! yet you killed irashu so easily! YOUR WORTHLESS!" I began to cry for the first time in 12 years... I had undone the cloth binding my wrists but just laid there unable to get up.  
dark miku put his foot on my right wrist and stepped down. it snapped.  
I screamed under my breath. I didn't care..  
I just wanted him to put me out of my misery..I wanted to die so badly at that moment..but knew he would not do it...something made him want to make me suffer..  
he rolled me onto my back  
with his foot. he had his katana in hand now..  
"you're going to feel 12 years of pain in just a few hours.." he said..  
he has a maniacle and twisted look in his eye..  
I coughed up some blood.  
"please...let the kids go..." he grinned almost twistedly.. "the kids..."  
he grabbed reiko and aiko. "tell me emiko..wich one do you love more...? he put the sword to reikos neck "this one?" he pushed the blade and cut a thin line  
of blood as reiko wimpered.. I screamed. "leave them alone!"  
miku frowned. "no? then it must be this one.."  
he grabbed aiko and did the same thing. "No! I love them both equally! now LET-THEM-GO!" miku smiled. "then ill kill both of them..." suddenly  
aiko and reiko bothe grabbed eachothers hand and shouted. "Sokodizikora!" and a blast of energy hit dark miku! knocking him to the ground! he morphed back to normal. my vision began to blur as my blood loss grew higher...I passed out..

I woke up in a warm bed..  
I couldn't move my right hand.. and I couldn't sit up. my ribs hurt and my jaw ached...

soon reiko and aiko ran in wearing some of my old clothes...then I knew where I was... the old family manor... miku walked in and when I glared at him an apologetic look crossed his face. "Emiko..I..  
..I didn't mean for you to get hurt.. i'm sorry.." I still didn't look at him... "why did you go dark all of the sudden...?" he looked more hurt like something troubled him.. "there were...troubles I had.. and this guy with 3 fingers on each hand and he wore a gas mask..."  
I winced from the pain as he continued...  
"he had this pressence about him.. and I could hear this soft song play..and when I heard it  
..all my troubles went away, and all my blame fell on you...do you believe that?"  
I layed there for a minute then laughed. "that's the biggest load of shit!...I believe you though...now then, can I get up?" miku laughed.  
"no..I know you better then anybody u met in the past..if I let you up you'll end up harming yourself. so stay here a couple days." I looked at him "you look like you've accepted mom's death.."  
he smirked "does that mean you will stay home?"  
I laughed. "you wish!"  
he chuckled and left the room.  
xx reiko's side xx

reiko and aiko had they're own room now and  
were currantly arguing over the decore as miku said they could decorate it anyway they wanted!  
reiko was thinking black with red and orange flames! aiko was thinking  
pink with tulips and sunflowers!  
after arguing for an hour miku called them for dinner. aiko was running down the staire when reiko suddenly zoomed past her running on the wall. "reiko! get off the wall!" aiko shouted. only to receive her answer.  
"Why dontcha Bite me ya book worm!" reiko shouted while laughing.

they reached the dining room. "grandpa!" they jumped into mikus arms.  
he laughed. "hey get up at the table and lets eat! then we'll take a plate to you're mother."  
"ok!" exclaimed the twins


	18. 18 back home, the dream and Baby Goken!

CHAPTER 18

I layed in bed for almost a week... in my attempts to free myself from my own room the straps that held my arms down had dug deeply into my wrists's some might think this to be reckless behavior on my part.... then again people with mind reading powers would call it a devilish plot!

soon reiko and aiko came in with food and they gave it to me.. they noticed the blood on my hands and called for miku. as soon as he came in and un strapped my wrists... I jumped up and dashed out the door! I was in my green silk froggy pajama's which kinda tipped off the house keepers that I was on the loose! soon I had a mob of angry bunny demons, mouse demons, and raccoon demons chasing after me!

I saw reiko jump out ahead of me so I turned left at the next hall.  
aiko jumped out and sent a blast of ki energy at me. I rolled right into another hall. miku ran around the corner with his sword I made my katana apear and struck at him and we locked blades and started a power struggle. if I lost it was back to bed, if I won I would have atleast a few more minutes of freedome! sparks flew from our swords as our weapons pushed and slid on eachother. then miku gained the upper hand and flung me back "Sit!" I fell to the ground! "Stay!" the weight pressed me to the ground. my ribs ached and I groaned in pain.

miku wasn't too harsh when he yelled at me... he only was mad I disrupted the all the maidens work. and he even let me stay out of bed! I spent the rest of the day playing games with reiko and aiko and miku. after a while I decided to return home. so I gathered my things and the kids and I returned home.

Once I was home Yuri had a long talk with me...

months passed and soon there was snow on the ground, reiko and aiko had christmas plays during the holiday but it turned out to be a bust or as I called it. one of lifes funny moments.

a few more months later I spent alota time at miku and sapphies baby sitting rini and chibi... me and rini always teased eachother for fun and got along great.. But on occasions a big fight would break out! and we would argue... And other then that it was pretty quiet... I kept listening to alice and miku and everyone praddle on about someone named sage...  
I wasn't scared... and no this wasn't another I am but I don't wanna say anything kinda thing.

Alice was almost 9 months pregnant from what I heard Sage got run off by Alice. I hope I get my shot at this bitch in heat... She sounds like a pushover especially if alice can beat her..  
(points and laughs jk alice...)

I layed down for a little nap and quickly fell into dream mode.

xxx DREAM xxx

I was deep in battle with a man in a black cloak. he wielded a twin bladed sword.  
He laughed "You cannot defeat me you fox bitch!"

I jumped over him and struck at him with my katana, he blocked and shot 3 fireballs from his hand and they circled around me creating a in-escapable wall of fire! I was trapped!I watched in horror as Yuri jumped at him and the man beheaded yuri with his duel bladed sword. I watched as each of my family and friends fell before him. the fire went black and the next thing I knew I was in a stone room... I had shackles on my wrists and ankles and a choker with a chain connected to a throne where the man sat. In my hands was a bowl of some disgusting food of some kind. I was wearing some kind of arabian servant/slave outfit. across the room was a set of pikes with the heads of yuri,alice,miku and sapphie... and in a cage was reiko and aiko...I tried to yell to them but couldn't find my voice...

The man leaned into me."my dear...you are mine now...and the faster you realize and accept this the better off you will be..." I looked again at my children. he laughed. "they'll be fine...so long as you do as I say they will be well tended...  
this is you're future.... and you shall know when it is to begin when the transformation begins!" he laughed evily.

xxx end of dream xxx

I woke up and was covered with sweat! I got out of bed and went into aiko and reiko's rooms...they were fine... I turned to leave the room and Yuri was standing there..."you wsnna talk about it?" I shook my head and walked past him. I went to talk to alice...

soon after I arrived Alices water broke! I tried to convince her she probably just P'd her pants... but she assured me that wasn't the case so we rushed to the hospital.

xxx 3 hours later xxx

I walked into the delivery room and alice was sleeping. but a little baby was in his crib thingey... I looked at him for a minute then decided it would be okay if I held him...after all if alice were awake would she say "no stay away from my baby!"....She might...But I don't care... I held him for a while snd could tell he had a interesting future!  
And I would be there to support him when needed.... then something came to me...."aunt emiko" I thought to myself....I like it ^_^

I layed him back down and left...  



	19. 19 Prank!

Emiko's Story

Disclaimer:.....Yea...Theres alot of shit i don't own, I had help with the story from friends through Role play.

CHAPTER 19

After several uneventful years Yuri and I had our first child together about month ago. He was born a super saiyan!  
His super saiyan hair a baby blue color and when he powered down it was black. He was amazingly strong even for a saiyan baby! He often would just power up to the limit at random times in the day, it would make it seem like an earth quake had struck! But other than that he was very calm and cried only when he was hungry.

It was Saturday afternoon when the doorbell rang. I was feeding a bottle to ifrit so i called to Reiko to get the door.  
She sighed and walked over to the door. "What do you-.." she stopped and her eyes widened in admiration. There stood Emiko's friend Nick, His long fiery long red hair hung down past his shoulders and in front, his bangs were held out of his eyes by a gray and white flanal handkercheff headband. He wore a black worn out leather jacket unzipped and had no shirt underneath, He wore a tight fitting pair of blue jeans that had holes in them and a pair of black biker boots.  
He looked to be about 15.

"Hey kiddo! Where's you're mom?" He asked. Reiko blushed and ran off, "Mom!" she yelled. I looked up from putting Ifrit in his crib. "What?" Reiko told me Nick wanted to see me. So i walked to the door, Nick smirked. "We still on for our plans?" I covered his mouth, "SSSH! You wanna get us busted before we even do it?" I whispered and looked around and shouted up the stairs. "Yuri, I'm heading out for a bit!" Then i pushed Nick out the door and we ran off.

XXX Symphony City XXX

We arrived at the citie's mayor's house. Nick's older brother Dugen was waiting for us. He had short black messy hair,  
He wore a dirty white T-Shirt, and a pair of cut off jean shorts with a worn out pair of sneakers. He tossed me and Nick some spray paint. "Let's mess up some shit!" My fox ears perked up. "SSH! Wait! I hear someone!" We ran behind a bush.  
Some guy hopped over the fence wearing a dark grey T-shirt and blue jeans, he had a rough shave and his hair was a mess.  
Then some wimpy looking guy about the same age sruggled to get over the fence. "Dude! Dude! I'm Stuck!" He said in a whiney voice. "Aww man! This is my favorite shirt!" The other man walked over rather annoyed and jerked him free and said in a hushed tone, "Well you don't wear you're favorite shirt on a B&E!...Wear you're second favorite shirt! Ya dunce!" They moved toward the door and the whiney guy froze "Dude! Wait! I think I hear a car!" The other guy turned and said calmly.  
"Uh...Yea..The world is full of them, You're going to hear alot of them as you go through life...If you hear a humpback whale, that's wierd okay? Tell me about that shit!" He continued up to the door and then paused. "I don't know if i can do this...Never mind I got it!" He said and kicked the door breaking it off it's hinges and I watched as it flew into the house. He stepped inside and I heard another crash then he walked out. "Let's get out of here..." He said with excitement in his voice. His whiney friend agreed and they ran off.

We waited a bit then came out "Who the hell was that guy?" Dugen asked. "I don't know but he's got balls! It was REDONCULOUS!" We quickly vandalized the house and then Nick started hitting it with balloons filled with smelly liquid and then we bailed. "What was in those balloons?" I asked, Nick grinned. "Insect attractant" I laughed "Righteous!"  
We high fived. Soon I was walking through the city when I heard a car driving silently behind me, I snuck a glance and it was a cop car, and then the lights flashed and the siren blared a warning. My eyes widened and I put my hands up. The cop got out of the car. and he walked over to me. "Emiko...What a surprise, Shoulda figured it'd be you." I shrugged and dropped my arms. "Officer I have no idea what you're talking about..." I said. He shook his head and pulled out his handcuffs.  
I backed away. "Officer please, Is this really neccesary?" I asked smugly. He grabbed my hand to cuff it and i shoved him back. "Don't touch me!" I said. He sighed. "Ma'am, If you don't let me take you in I'm going to have to file it as resisting arrest..." He said. "HELP! I'M BEING SEXUALLY ASSAULTED!" I yelled smirking, started officer rolled his eyes.  
"Just get in the damn car..." I got in satisfied and he drove me to the station and then officer Frank drove me to Alice's house....I was doomed.

XXX Meanwhile XXX

Reiko was meditating in a quiet room when Aiko walked in with a text book. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Trying to trigger my age excellerating gene..." Aiko brightened. "Ah, According to theory, We aged quickly due to the fact that mom is from the future! Her physical genetic structure of the female body from DNA to sexual hormones is much different than that of say...Grandma Sapphie or Aunt Alice..." Aiko sat on the bed with her legs crossed and took a thinking posture.  
"In my theory, When her genetics crossed with our dad who's genetic structure was much less developed...It spruced up the the 'growth Gene' and further more-..." "NERRRD!" Yelled Reiko smuggly still concentrating. Aiko growled. "Fine..."  
She left.


	20. 20 Abducted!

Emiko's story

CHAPTER 20: Abducted!

Alice wasn't too happy about the vandalism, in fact she made me and my friends clean it up, She took in Nick and Dugen and took care of them, a few months later I was dreaming...

XXX DREAM XXX

I was back in the chamber with the cloaked man...Standing infront of him, he pulled me into his lap a little more forceful than necessary. "How is our child?" He asked kindly, his voice was almost like singing bells, it was hypnotic.  
His scent made it even further hard to think. "The baby is well..." I answered in a dazed state, my voice was off a bit.  
And what baby was he talking about? His hand stroked my bare stomach wich was a bit rounded. 'I'm pregnant!' His hands were ice cold. He leaned in and kissed my neck then whispered. "it's feeding time again..." I nodded and tilted my neck as if I knew what he was talking about. I felt his cold lips touch my warm neck. I could someone screaming for me...  
My eyes drifted across the stone room slowly to the cage in the corner. Aiko was reaching out to me and soundlessly screaming with tears running down her face... Reiko was on the cage floor...She was older now...In her teens...Then it happened, The sharp pain of teeth breaking skin.

XXX Bedroom XXX

I woke screaming. Yuri jumped out of bed and assumed a battle stance then realized it was just another of my nightmares.  
He calmed and comforted me. I had been having them for the past couple weeks. Everyone was worried...Not for them coming true, but worried i might be losing my mind! Aiko had a theory that The changes i've made to the past were effecting what I would turn out like...In other words, she thought i was becoming a whack job! Miku told me to suck it up and get on with life, Alice said dreams are ussually nothing more than a way to escape reality, Reiko was more concerned about that if i went crazy would she get somesort of financial income, Aiko kept confusing me with sciency talk.  
Then finnally Sapphie forced me into seeing a psyciatrist...

Yuri continued to hug me. "You need to get over this hun...Its only-.." He cut off from what he was saying and reached up and touched my neck, it stung a bit, "Where did this blood come from?" I shook my head. "I don't know..." I said shakily.

XXX 3 hours later XXX

I was up doing the breakfast dishes Ifrit was sleeping in his crib. I was dried my hands with a towel and went to the living room and my heart skipped a beat. There, sitting on the couch in a thick black cloak, his black hair almost covering his eyes, his pale skin. Everything matched the dream! He turned to me and smiled crookedly. "Hello dear heart..." He said, his voice just as mesmorizing as the dream. I shook it off. "Get out..." I realized my voice was laced with fear. "Aww, But That wouldn't be the proper way to show my effection." In less the a fraction of a second he was standing before me arms wrapped around me like clamps, I used some of the powers Sapphie had taught me and phased out of his grip but it left me breathing a little hard. I quickly grabbed my katana from the wall and he laughed."And what do you expect to accomplish with that?" he said. I held my ground. He sighed and 2 red beams formed in his hands like swords and I charged.  
I struck at him but his beam blade cut through my katana like it was melted butter! I jumped back and avoided the second swing. I started dodging as blasts of magma like fire blasted at me rapidly hitting book shelves, furniture and the wood floor catching it all on fire. Then the room was a blazing inferno the fire was quickly spreading to other parts of the house!

I couldn't see him anywhere, but I had to get Ifrit out of here! I dashed for the stairs but i heard a Whoosh! and then she was in a unbreakable embrace from behind. "Theres no escape now my sweet smelling cherry blossom...I now give you a hug,  
to start our new lives..." The embrace grew tighter and tighter until i couldn't breath then i suddenly blacked out.

XXX that night XXX

I awoke with a chill, I realized It was very cold! I further realized My clothes had been replaced with gold and silver bikini top, that provided no warmth what so ever... I felt the same chill in my lower region but only in the front, I inspected it and I had a long pink cloth in the front and back and underneath that was a metal plated bikini bottom, with the same gold and silver pattern. I also had a chain connected to a choker around my neck and connected to a throne.  
Just like the dream... I searched the room, The cage was there, but not Reiko and Aiko...The decapitated heads were missing as well...That was a relief. He pulled on the chain from his throne forcing me to stand and come to him. "You're awake...  
You missed quite a scene...The sight of you're family coming home to a burning house....They couldn't get inside, Then the rest of you're family arrived to help...I wanted to kill them...But chose to let them live...As long as you do as I say...  
I'm sure they'll figure out you're not dead...I did leave 2 bodies in the house...So they may not figure it out right away."

I growled. "Where's Ifrit!" I said fiercly. He raised a brow. "Who?" He inquired. I snarled "Ifrit! My baby! He was upstairs!" i yelled. He simply smiles "He's quite safe..." He stood infront of me and leaned down to kiss my neck, I flexed my claws and raked him across the face making a scraping concrete noise doing no real smile broadened, "You can't hope to escape me... Not in that weak body of your's." He leaned down again and I tried to shove him away but his body was like a unmovable mountain! He places his lips at my neck, I braced myself as the teeth sunk in then, i felt nothing...  
It was like pain never existed for me, then i got dizzy and he stopped, the pain returned to me, but as a stinging feeling.  
I felt the blood trickle down my neck... He whispered "Welcome to you're new home..."

XXX Emiko's house XXX

The fire had finally been put out. And Yuri came out looking at the rest of Emiko's family. "Theres 2 bodies inside...."


	21. 21 Suffering & Remembering

Emiko's story

CHAPTER 21: Suffering Yet Remembering

I had no record of time since I had been brought to this stone prison that i had began to think of as my tomb. Seconds seemed like minutes, Minutes like hours, hours like days... It didn't help that I was hardly ever allowed to sleep.  
I had been so reliant on those preminitions in the beginning... Expecting him to impregnogate me or somthing, but all he ever did was drink my blood...From what I had managed to get out of him he was a vampire like Alice...Only he had no venom.  
Which explained why I was never paralyzed by him or turned into a vampire. Alice had bitten me a few times to paralyze me while i was in a fit of rage. Goken had too...I missed Goken...He was my buddy...

I missed everything that i had once taken for granted...Alice and her lawful behavior, my mom Sapphie and her rather annoying yet easy to avoid punishments, Chibi and her total innocence that had driven into crazy conspiracy theories on how she could be so sweet, Goku and his abnoxious habits...Which was pretty much everything he does...Reiko and Aiko and their arguing...Rini and her clingy, naggy, impersonator like, self centered, behavioral issued, probably needs put on medication, ADHD, ODD, Hyper active....Well you get it...But I missed her...She had a daughter named Chii, She was much like rini was and sadly i misssed her as well, I missed that bastard Miku...I missed everybody.

Other things I missed were more personal...Time to spend in the bathroom without a time, showers which I didn't know if I needed since i had no trace of time, but the most of all was decent food... The food this guy was feeding me was infested with maggots...At first I declared I would sooner starve before I ate it, but he just laughed and said "we'll see about that" And all he did was look me in the eye and I was eating! My body started acting on its own and putting the food in my mouth, chewing and swallowing! In my mind I was disgusted to a unbelievable degree! I wanted to gag or vomit but couldn't!  
The taste was putrid but i couldn't stop. When it was finished and I had regained control I tried forcing myself to vomit but all i managed to do was make that guy laugh at me.

after god only knows how long I started to drift to sleep, my eyes closed but as it was about to claim me I was hit across the face by what felt like a cinder block! I flew back and before hitting the wall I reached the end of the chain and I was jerked forward and smacked my head on the floor. I didn't want to give him anything more to laugh about so I forced myself to get up and return to his side where I sat that was another thing about this place, any kind of physical harm I recieve never makes me bleed. With the exception of the mans fangs. I turned to him, "What's you're name?" He smirked and answered,  
"My name is much too long for you to ever remember...So you may just call me Ross." I scoffed "Ross the scarey vampire..." He scowled. "Shut you're mouth before I decide to break you're jaw..." I just decided to remember better days...

XXX FLASHBACK XXX

I remembered having just committing an awsome prank with Nick and Dugen, It was the first time we vandalized the mayors house. Stupid 3 foot tall fat midget....Anyway It was raining pretty hard and I was at Alice's Talking with her.  
She wasn't feeling too good and I pointed out she may be pregnant, She refused to believe it. Then there was the sound of glass breaking at first I thought "Oh god the mayor hired an assassin." But then i quickly came to reality and found out Goken had been hurt. I walked into where the glass was broken and Alice was comforting him, his leg was bloody and full of glass. I wanted to comfort him as well but Didn't even know how to start...Then soon it was all over and Goken was watching sponge bob square pants. I couldn't help but smirk at the memories of it's parody, Sponge bob murder pants.  
Spongebob would run around murdering people in creative ways, sandy was always blowing shit up with her inventions involving a acorn bomb and always resulted in the phrase "WAZAM!" then there was mr. krabs who went around raping people until they filled a sack with money then he raped the sack of money! All in all it was a terrible show...It was quickly banned. But I managed to get the whole season 1,2, and 3 box set.

There was a sound outside, a mega phone. "Emiko! Come out with you're hands up!" called a cop. Alice was already out there talking to them. I decided to give myself up, so I came out. he quickly frisked me for weapons then cuffed me. Although he spent alittle too much time patting my ass if you ask me...I was put in the car. And I seen Goken run out and he was talking to the cop. I had to strain my fox ears to hear through the glass and the pouring rain.

"Pweease wet Miko go! I give you my toys and evrything!" Goken cried. My ears drooped a bit. Goken was willing to do that for me?...I saw the cop kneel down and I strained my ears again. "Aww...Little fellow she's done bad and now has to go to jail...Unless you pay me lots of money for her bail." I frowned. Typical goverment butt hound...Goken started talking again so I listened. "I have Pennies!" He ran into the house. My ears drooped again and I looked down. I felt horrible,  
Goken was trying hopelessly to haggle a cop for my release! Then the car door opened and the cop uncuffed me. I stared for a moment thinking freaking big is that kids piggy bank! I walked over to Alice and Goken came out and hugged my leg.  
"Yay! Miko gets to stay!"

I smiled at him. "Goken, I didn't know you cared so much."

XXX END FLASH BACK XXX

I curled up and burried my face between my knee's. I wasn't one for crying, but I had trouble fighting off this batch of tears. Ross chuckled. "What's wrong with you my succulant peach?" I growled fiercly and my demon nature took over.  
"Shut you're trap!" I roared and jumped up and stood infront of him. "You're going to let me and my child go home NOW!"  
I yelled. I could feel the acid dripping from my enlarged fangs and my vision was blurred red. He remained silent for what seemed like forever, the only sound in the room was my deep angered breaths. He stood up slowly. "I think you need a lesson in mannors bitch!..."

I lunged at him and raked my claws from his throat down his chest with nothing but a concrete raking sound and the sound of cloth tearing. I cursed and quickly jumped as far back as the chain would allow me before he could strike. But he made no move. I charged at him and rammed him but he didn't flinch, I grew more enraged and grabbed his arm and let out a roar of fury and jerked. My roar was drowned out by a metalic screeching. I looked and I had completely ripped off his arm, but he still stood there motionless. I growled and tossed his arm aside and jumped back.

He spoke calmly. "Is that the best you can do?" he said mockingly.I spit in his direction and the acid sizzled on the floor.  
"I don't know...But lets see how you fair when I RIP OFF YOU'RE HEAD!" I shrieked and ran at him with blind fury!  
He punched me with his remaining arm and The impact felt like my head had splattered! I flew back and the chain shattered and I smashed through the marble stone doors. I layed there groaning in pain and my full demon instinct receeded.  
He was infront of me so fast it was almost as if he had been there all along! He had his arm reconected to his body as if he were some sort of machine with removable parts! He snickered. "Now I'm going to take you apart...." He stepped on my back and grabbed both my right and left arm and pulled straight up. I screamed and shrieked in agony and pain. Then i heard a snap, my arms had broken! As I screamed and he dropped them. I could hear Ifrit crying from down the hall. He looked in that direction. "I'll give you a choice...I Can continue beating on you, or you can have some rest as I beat on you're son..."

I was horried that he even thought of that. "NO! Please! Don't hurt him! I don't care what you do to me! just don't hurt him!" He laughed finding this funny. "I think you've learned you're lesson..." He stood me up and led me back into the chambers. Things were looking quite grim. Would my family ever find me?


	22. 22 Rescue!

Emiko's story

CHAPTER 22: Miracle!

I sat there staring blankly at the dull stone walls as he drank his fill of blood from my neck. I had completely accepted the fact that I was his now... Things seemed so meaningless now, I ate the rotten food freely, I had stopped asking to see Ifrit since his only answer was no... My arms rested in 2 slings... The pain seemed to tear at me but I ignored it.  
Oddly enough my only mental escape from it all was letting him drink my blood. I guess I considered it my very own form of "cutting"... He had started the habit of kissing me a few days ago... Actually I was unsure exactly of the correct time I had been here but I figured for my sanity to have become this low it must be around 3 or 4 days.

Once he was finished drinking he planted a kiss on me softly, I hardly took notice of it...Then all of the sudden he was carrying me, my vision was blurry and my senses were dull. I couldn't make heads or tails of where we were going. Then we were in a bedroom, I could smell Ifrit! I forced myself to look up and he was in a crib looking at me.  
"Ifrit..." I said smiling. Ross layed me on the bed and placed his hands on my arms and they were healed, but I found I was so weak it was hard to move. Then it happened all too fast, the very little clothing I had was ripped away. My eyes widened. "Wait!" I cried out. He paused to listen. "Yes?" I was having trouble thinking clearly through the clouded haze in my mind. "I...I don't want to do this!" I said in a panicky voice and he laughed. "You don't get to decide sugar plum...." He said and before he could start undressing the room lit up with a bright green glow.

Ifrit was powering up to the max! Ifrit Flew at Ross and head butted him making a metallic crunching. Ross fell to the ground soundlessly. Ifrit floated in the air glowing bright green with an electrifying Aura! Ross got up. "You little brat!"  
He hissed and attacked Ifrit. Ifrit avoided him and punched him in the side of the head with another metallic crunch!  
Ross hit the wall. "You've made me mad now!" Ross yelled and charged at Ifrit.

Ifrit glowed bright green and the next thing I knew we were all enveloped in a massive explosion! I screamed as the energey burned at my skin, it felt like i was being dunked in acid, I saw the stone walls around us seperate, and dissolve! Everything around us was being destroyed! I could feel my skin starting to burn away, and yet everything was so clear I could see Ross was dissolving very rapidly, And all too soon it was over...I was standing ontop of a snowy mountain.

The whole building had been destroyed! Ifrit was laying in the snow giggling. I picked him up, He was much much heavier since I was so weak. It was cold and I was naked... This was going to be interesting... I started walking through the knee deep snow. "Come on Ifrit... Lets go home..." I said hugging him close.

XXX Yuri's side XXX

Yuri, Reiko and Aiko had seen the explosion from Alice's house and were now flying towards the mountain.  
"Do you really think it was her?" Yuri asked. Reiko and Aiko flew faster. "Yes! That was Ifrit's power!"

XXX Emiko's Side XXX

A blizzard seemed to have set in and I was still struggling through the snow, Ifrit yawned and looked at me. I smiled.  
"I'm doing the best I can..." I said calmly. I really was wishing I could fly right now. We made our way down a pathway,  
and walked down the path, My feet were red and a bit bloody from the hard snow. "Emiko!" I heard someone call.  
I looked around but all I could see was snow blowing around. "Emiko!" shouted the voice again only more distant now.  
"Wait! I'm here!" I yelled but my voice was a bit raspy. "Yuri!" I yelled again and my voice seemed to be drowned out by the wind. "Emiko!" I heard him call again from the distance. I took off running in that direction. "Yuri!" I yelled,  
I hugged Ifrit close as I ran. "It would be great if you could signal him Ifrit..." Ifrit looked at me and then shot a green ki wave into the sky lighting it up. I stared at Ifrit. He understood me?...

I waited and then I could see Yuri, Reiko and Aiko flying towards us through the blizzard. Yuri tackled me into a warm hug.  
"Emi baby!" He said and hugged me tighter. Aiko hugged me as well. Reiko stared at me and twitched."She's NAKED!"

Aiko kept hugging. "I don't care if she's naked and has a flesh eating disease or somthing...I missed her..." Aiko said.  
Reiko laughed. "Momma's girl!" Aiko tackled Reiko and started punching her. "Take it back!" Reiko gaurded her face and kicked Aiko off and then took her glasses. "You're not so tough without you're nerd glasses!" Reiko laughed. Aiko squinted through the blizzard "Those glasses happen to be very stylish i'll have you know!" Reiko looked at them and they looked like somthing an Emo would wear. "Glasses are for nerds....Period..."

Yuri picked me up bridal style. "Come girls, don't fight. Lets get back to Alice's and let her know Emiko's okay."  
We all flew off.


	23. 23 Wild Party!

Emiko's story

Chapter 23: Wild Party!

XXX Aiko's Side XXX

A couple years passed and very little had changed We built a new house in place of the old one. And Alices oldest son Goken had an obsession with acting like the crocodile hunter, Ifrit had skipped ages up to 4 years old. Reiko was dating Nick and Aiko had just broke up with Dugen who she only fell for because he equalled her in intelligance. However Dugen got drunk one night and some girl took advantage of him, not to mention he was underage for drinking. Aiko couldn't stand people that the law, atleast people she didn't have to put up with...Aiko was writing a letter to her mother who decided life was moving a bit slowly and went to Iraq to help out with the war. Aiko finished her letter and went to the mailbox. She opened put it in.

Aiko saw Rini's daughter Chi and Gokens girlfriend Keya walking up to Emiko's house. "Hey Aiko! You're home alone?" asked Chi. Aiko smiled and nodded. "Yup! I'm in charge! Yuri left with some friends to deal with a problem in japan. I'm even the boss of my sister!" Keya smiled. "Thats good, Reiko would bring the house down with a wild party or somthing." She said giggling. "That's it! Party at Emiko's!" Chi cheered. Aiko frowned. "No..." She said firmly. Chi put her arm around Aiko. "Listen, Aiko... Theres a time in every girls life when she has to stop being such a goody too shoes momma's girl."  
Explained Chi. Aiko shook her head. "That might have worked with Goken, but i'm a bit more complicated than that." She said.  
Chi sighed. "What can I do to change you're mind? I mean really! Look at you're moms house! It's practically a mansion!"  
"It IS a mansion..." Aiko corrected her. Chi punched Aiko in the arm. "Come on...Please? Isn't there ANYTHING you have ever wanted to do while you're parents weren't home? like somthing with a boy?...In you're room?..." "I strongly suggest you don't finish that sentance Chi..." Aiko said and thumped her in the nose with her saiyan monkey tail. "Alright... Lets just go inside and hang out." Aiko smiled and led them inside. Keya's eyes widened. "Woa! Are you guy's like loaded or somthing!"  
Aiko looked at her. "You've never been in our house before?" Keya still seemed stunned. "Y-Yea you're OLD house! This one is HUGE!" Aiko laughed. "Theres only 6 floors...At ground level anyway..." Chi looked at her. "Ground level?" Aiko nodded. "Mom has this whole under ground lab thing where she creates stuff that I'm not supposed to talk about..."

Chi nodded. "Oh hey...I brought this for you.." She pulled out a can of vanilla cola and opened it then handed it to Aiko. Aiko squeeled. "Yes! My favorite!" She said and started chugging it. Keya's nose twitched. "Uhh...Aiko-.." Keya began but Chi covered her mouth and smirked watching Aiko finish off the can of cola. Aiko started giggling. "I feel so warm inside" She said giggling more. Her face flushed pink slightly and she had a dazed look. Chi uncovered Keyas mouth and spoke up. "So Aiko... Are you sure we can't have a party?" she asked. Aiko's face brightened and she giggled. "Party! I LOOOOVE parties! Who said we can't have a party?" she asked excitedly. Keya's mouth dropped. "You did!" Aiko giggled again.  
"I said no such thing silly!" Chi was already texting like crazy! "Leave the guest list to me!" She exclaimed. Keya stood up,  
"Surely you're not going to allow this! What about you're sense of pride! You're feeling of authority!" She asked.  
Chi rolled her eyes. "Do I have to lock you in the closet again?" she asked annoyed. Keya looked down. "No...I'll be good.."

In less then 15 minutes the house was full of almost every teen in school!

Aiko dancing with a group of guys and Chi was raiding Emiko's alchohal celler. The music was blaring on some song Aiko had never heard before, but then again it wouldn't have mattered cause she could hardly make sense of anything right now.  
She felt someone grope her and she giggled and turned around and put her hand on the guy responsible and smiled. "No touchy my tooshie!" And she shoved him sending him crashing into the couch tipping it over. She went back to dancing.

Suddenly the music stopped and everybody looked around complaining. Keya stood by the stereo with Alice next to her.  
Alice smacked the paddle on her hand. "EVERYBODY THAT DOESN'T LIVE HERE GET OUT!" She yelled. They started walking for the door but some goth boy shouted. "Hey! I don't think we should listen to some 3 year old girl who hit puberty early!"  
Alice smirked. "You really wanna go there?" The goth boy stared into alices eyes a moment then ran out the door.

Aiko was still dancing even though there was no music. "Party over here, woot woot, party over there, woot woot!"  
Alice came over to Aiko and grabbed her arm. "Aiko! How could you throw a party! You're the most responsible young lady I had ever seen! I was amazed you were Emiko's kid! But now I'm not even surprised! And-... Are you even listening?" she yelled. Aiko was giggling and playing with Alices hair. "You have pretty hair.." She said. Alice looked at Keya.  
"Where's Chi?" she asked. And as if on cue Chi came out carrying some of Emiko's best brands of whine and sake.  
Her eyes widened when she seen Alice. "Alice!" she said. Alice grabbed Chi and started spanking her.

When she was done spanking her she looked around at the trashed house. There were expensive vases and glass objects broken and some of the furniture was torn. Alice then turned to Aiko and spanked her but no where near as long as Chi, then she snapped her fingers and Aiko was back to normal. Aiko blinked. "AAH! Why does my tail end hurt so bad!"

Alice crossed her arms. "You're both going to write Emiko a letter explaining what you did!" Chi pulled out her phone and pushed some buttons. "Done! Can I go home now?" Alice took her phone and it played some japanese ringtone. Alice read it. "Oh that's okay, You can have a party if you want, just ask next time okay?" Alice read shocked. Chi cheered.  
"That woman has no sense of dicapline!" Alice screamed in frustration. chi ran out the door. "Bye Aiko! Great party!"  
Alice and Keya walked out.

Reiko walked in with a smoothie, arm linked with Nick's. She stopped and looked around. Aiko spoke up. "Yea! I had a party!  
What do you say to THAT! HUH!" Aiko yelled. Reiko looked at nick then smiled at Aiko. "Clean it up..." She said and pulled nick up the stairs and down the hall.

Aiko stood there with her eye twitching.

XXX Emiko's Side XXX

I was running through the sewers of Iraq carrying a small silver haired baby wrapped in a blanket. There were shouts from behinds me and the sound of splashing water from severy pairs of feet. I kept running until I came to an almost exit.  
The problem being it was a waterfall exit for the water. I stopped and hugged the child closer. "Damn..." The splashing got closer until there were 6 iraqian soldiers blocking the way I had come. One of them stepped forth.  
"It's over..." He said in a heavy accent. "Give us the child...She is of no use to you.." I shook my head. "Go jump off a cliff!" I yelled. The Iraqians laughed. "No, but I think we'll push you over the one behind you after we get the child."  
I looked down. "Let me save you the trouble..." I said. The Iraqian leader shouted. "Shoot her!" I turned and jumped off the edge and fell.

END OF CHAPTER 23


End file.
